


Диалоги для мотыльков (в декорациях, без костюмов)

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Ballet RPF, Original Work
Genre: Ballet, F/F, Femslash, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: Литературное хулиганство о первых неделях жизни Рудольфа Нуриева на Западе после побега - под крылышком Раймундо де Ларрена. Анахронизмы, цитаты, авторские кинки, незримо присутствующий Эрик Брун и прочие радости, да еще и появившийся без спросу фемслэш. И если у Раймундо и Рудольфа, судя по всему, действительно была еще и сексуальная связь, то никакой связи между Жаклин [де Риб] и Кларой [Сент] не было, я все выдумала.





	Диалоги для мотыльков (в декорациях, без костюмов)

\- Ты думаешь, я нормально выгляжу во всем этом?  
\- Я думаю, ты выглядишь очаровательно.  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь, даже если это неправда. Я не очаровательный.  
\- Очаровательный, очаровательный, а у меня дефект зрения, потому что я тебя люблю.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Люблю, но это точно неправда.  
В зеленом зеркале они отражались, как в стоячей воде; второй акт «Неаполя», сцена в царстве Гольфо, так скажет Рудольф через несколько лет, вспомнив зеркало и свое отражение, и засмеется отрывисто, ничего не объясняя. Ты не похож на Терезину, Рудик, заметит тот, кто будет лежать рядом с ним, на этом разговор и кончится, обсудить балет можно и утром, а сейчас пора спать. Итак, в зеленом зеркале они отражались и смотрели на самих себя издалека, из нового столетья; а этот год по темно-синей волне средь моря городского плывет в тоске необъяснимой, как будто жизнь начнется снова, как будто будут свет и слава, удачный день и вдоволь хлеба, ну и так далее, они оба не привыкли читать стихи наизусть, не то воспитание, время не то, и сами стихи еще не написаны, их напишут только в декабре, а сейчас, видите ли, июль, год рассечен посередине, и из трещины идет дым. И в этом дыму они стоят, они стояли, один чуть впереди, второй за ним на шаг, на полшажка, чуть сбоку, слева, не двигайтесь и не дышите, ну что ж, они не двигались и не дышали, но разговаривали, не дыша, и второй обнимал первого, Раймундо обнимал Рудольфа, сцепив пальцы в замок на его худом животе.  
Июль, Париж, шестьдесят первый; по студенческому анекдоту из-за железного занавеса: полетели в космос, в честь этого и отменили крепостное право, а кое-кто сбежал, не дождавшись отмены, вернее - прыгнул, сиганул, ха-ха-ха, ласточкой, солдатиком, в гран-гран-жете распялив ноги, только его и видели, это вам не космос, отсюда и не возвращаются. Что делать бывшему крепостному, ныне свободному, сбросившему ошейник с именем хозяина, надевшему ошейник с собственным именем? что ему делать? да ничего, но гулять с оглядкой, чтоб к нему не подошли двое дюжих да ражих, в костюмах хамского покроя, чтоб не взяли под локотки, приговаривая на иностранном - здесь иностранном - языке: пойдемте-ка на пять минут, тут недалеко, мы вас ненадолго, чик! - и готово, вы же советский, вы лояльный, вы нормальный гражданин, вы послушный, простодушный, да не вертись ты, сука, не ори, кругом пятьсот, никто на помощь не придет, больно ловки вы, жиды, больно ловки. Да почему же он жид, он не еврей, а татарин, у него с пятым пунктом полный порядок, он и паспорт покажет, только отстаньте; а потому, падла, что давно уже сказано: «студенты и прочие жиды», и хоть ты не студент, отучился давно, а мутить не перестал, а точить не перестал, как та бабелевская вредная гражданка с солью: вас не видать, как блоху, и вы точите, точите, точите, и прикончить бы тебя, чтоб не позорил нас перед всем международным сообществом, стой смирно, не рвись, никто тебя не увидит, силь ву пле, мадам, марше, пассе вит-вит, тикай отсюда, дура, пока жива. Тонкие типчики, тонные типчики, Бабеля цитируют, хоть его давным-давно расстреляли и изъяли из библиотек, а они пусть и дюжие, пусть и ражие, но в спецхран пропуск имеют, книжки читают, и цитатку заложат, и намекнут, что им-то положено, а тебе, танцор - гнутые ножки, тебе не положено, стой, не сепети, а то кости переломаем, зубы выбьем, на коленях ползать будешь, землю жрать будешь, пока не подохнешь.  
\- Не оставляй меня одного, - сказал Рудольф. - На улице. Я боюсь.  
\- Ты думаешь, при мне они тебя не тронут, побоятся? - спросил Раймундо.  
\- Не тронут. Побоятся.  
\- Или стукнут меня по голове и сбросят в Сену, чтобы не мешал.  
\- Станешь новой Незнакомкой из Сены.  
\- Откуда ты о ней знаешь, Руди?  
\- Откуда-то. Я не совсем дикарь.  
В венецианском стекле они оба становились l'inconnues de la Seine: с гипсовыми губами, с трупной зеленью на щеках; впрочем, не придирайтесь, лучше быть утопленниками в старых зеркалах, чем свежими висельниками, с набок свернутыми шеями, а еще лучше - выбросить к черту все это старье, в нем жучки водятся, от него несет пылью. Они стояли рядом и думали: какой же он все-таки странный, - не я странный, а он, ненормальный какой-то, экзотичный, забавный, и что я в нем нашел, зачем я с ним связался. Занятная вы парочка, говорила им Жаклин, мадам-пассе-вит-вит-пока-жива, сфотографировать вас, что ли, для прикровенно порнографических открыток: вроде бы все прилично, вроде бы все одеты, а смотришь - и сама течешь, смотришь - и у самого встает, и пока не кончишь, не успокоишься. Радость моя, отвечал Раймундо, не порти мне репутацию, я старый жиголо, я спал с покойным маркизом, с его женой, с ее болонкой, с тобой, кажется, тоже спал, если я снимусь для открыток с Руди, со мною все раззнакомятся, есть же предел человеческому терпению, фотографируй нас, сделай одолжение, но, пожалуйста, голыми, чтоб никто нас не обвинил в порнографии, это чистое искусство, голое искусство, и никаких корыстных мотивов.  
\- Хочешь, Жаклин сфотографирует нас голыми? Это будет хорошо для рекламы.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?  
\- Я шучу. Перестань верить всему, что я говорю.  
\- Я и не начинал, - хмуро ответил Рудольф. - А для рекламы мы хороши и одетыми.  
\- Ты прав, моя радость.  
\- Твоя радость - это Жаклин, не ври мне. Или ей.  
\- Я не вру, я преувеличиваю.  
Вы оба меня не очень-то радуете; но это грубо, хоть и почти точно, точнее, чем «вы оба милы мне»; Раймундо улыбался, положив руку на пиджачное плечо Рудольфа, затвор щелкал, вспыхивал магний, теперь меняйте позу, и Раймундо сжимал пальцы, наклонялся и шептал Рудольфу на ухо: когда все это закончится, выгоним репортеров и потрахаемся в гримерке, это не старый диван, а козетка мадам Рекамье, ты все-таки дикарь, хоть в общем ты прав, это всего лишь старый диван, и место ему в гримерке, а не в моей гостиной, и мы его сломаем сегодня, давно пора его сломать; меняйте позу, господа, и Раймундо выпрямлялся, не убирая руку. Нет, ты невозможен, говорила Жаклин, разбирая сигнальные снимки, ты бы еще орал на каждом перекрестке: это мое, мое, мой Руди, прекрати его лапать, это, в конце концов, неприлично. Но, дорогая, я не виноват, это бессознательно, и кроме того, он не против, он не бьет меня по рукам. Танцовщики легче сносят прикосновения, привыкают, не замечают: всего лишь тело, всего лишь чьи-то ладони скользят по телу, не лаская, но изображая ласку, все не по-настоящему, дружок, прекрасная видимость, хорошая игра без эротических интенций, без желания, жара и жажды; да ведь я вовсе не хочу его, дорогая, он неживой, он objet d'art, и я трогаю его, как трогал бы мрамор, бронзу, фарфор, безразличную мертвую материю. Посмотри на него, по-моему, он уже не дышит, а отсутствие дыхания, право, ему к лицу.  
Но objet d'art - если это все-таки статуя, а не ваза или треножник, - так просто наряжать по своему вкусу, а с Рудольфом ему не совладать, не договориться в модном магазине. Ах, магазины примитивны и вульгарны, никогда ничего в них не найдешь, нужно шить на заказ, у лондонских портных, там крой лучше и кредит долгосрочнее, но до Лондона когда еще доберешься, не гулять же голым по бульварам, сбежав с фотографий, значит, поищем готовое платье, вернее - готовый пиджак. Хрупкий Раймундо был чересчур элегантен, еще чуть-чуть пережать - и станет смешно: остроносые лаковые туфли, платочек в кармашке, зауженные брюки, запонки, галстук, маникюр, часики на тонком запястье, губы подкрашены самую малость, для свежести, для наглости, для августа, так долго шляпой ты махал, что всем ужасно надоел, но шляп он не носил, чтобы не портить прическу. Спросить бы его: вы парадируете или пародируете, корчите дэнди, хоть карманы ваши пусты, а кредит у портного просрочен, вы живете по средствам или в больших долгах, и оплачено ли вот это - сотня португальских сигар в коробке, или вот это - кипа романов легкого содержания и поведения, или вот это - картины, гардины, ковры и ткани, или вот это - перстень с камеей - адамовой головой? О да, радостно отвечал Раймундо, за перстень потребовали наличными. Черепа ценятся всего дороже - хоть большие, снятые с плеч Иоанна Крестителя в возрасте одиннадцати лет, хоть маленькие, вделанные в оправу, это изумительное вложение средств, вот увидите, оно окупится стократ, дайте срок. Что ж, вы правы, Раймундо, все окупится, будет на что похоронить вас, зарыть поглубже ваш собственный череп.  
\- В Союзе твои брюки вспороли бы по шву снизу вверх.  
\- Мы не в Союзе, моя дорогая. То есть, мой дорогой. Привыкай, тут никто не станет снимать с тебя брюки, пока ты сам этого не захочешь.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял брюки с тебя?  
\- Хочу, но не сейчас. Нет, я сказал: не сейчас. Я старый буржуа, я не трахаюсь днем где попало.  
\- А как же кушетка старухи Рекамье?  
\- Ну, это не где попало, согласись, это музейная ценность, на ней можно трахаться даже днем. И ей ничего не будет, потому что это все равно подделка.  
\- Я так и знал. У тебя есть хоть одна подлинная вещь?  
\- Ни одной. Я обожаю фальшивки, они гораздо интереснее подлинников. Когда ты вырастешь, Руди, ты сам все поймешь. Антиквариат - это скучно, он слишком реален, слишком плотен. Подделки намного веселее, они сами - театр, бутафория, совсем не то, чем кажутся.  
\- Мне и так хватает театра, - заметил Рудольф. - А тебе все мало, потому что ты дилетант.  
\- А ты, оказывается, сноб, мой милый.  
Станешь снобом, пожив в соццарстве, в общей комнате на пять коек, в избе, в коммуналке, в чужой квартире за ширмой, еще как станешь - и снобом, и сволочью, озвереешь, начнешь цепляться за привилегии, за «вас здесь не стояло», за закрытый буфет и распределитель, за настоящие вещи с историей и родословной, с солидными документами, ведь у Рудольфа - ни истории, ни документов, ни родословной, он родился две или три недели назад, в июне шестьдесят первого, и не в поезде, а в аэропорту, в зале для вылетающих, и ему хочется устойчивости, плотности-плотскости, земли твердой, не прыгающей из-под ног. Как ему сговориться с Раймундо, беспечной подделкой под аристократа, как убедить, что лучше быть настоящим - ведь опасно быть настоящим, потому что тогда смерть придет, Рудольф помнит об этом, Рудольф это читал там, в Ленинграде, куда совсем не вернется или вернется совсем другой. И может быть, попадалось ему - а впрочем нет, не попадалось, оно тогда существовало лишь в дневниках, в чужих серых тетрадях, оно еще не опубликовано не в сам, ни в там, ни в тутиздате, этого он точно не читал - но все-таки как к месту прозвучало бы сейчас, выбравшись, вырывшись из вороха ловких цитат: кто-то весь стилизованный, у нас все всерьез, а в руках кого-то все превращалось в игрушки; да, удивительно к месту, не так ли? Раймундо был весь стилизованный, насквозь, до костей, у него и скелет югендштильный, утонченный, междувоенный, и в его хрупких руках все превращалось в игрушки, в пустяки, цветочки, бонбоньерки, хрусталинки, с ним нельзя вести дела, он ненадежный человек, и связываться с ним надолго нельзя, разве что перебиться месяц-другой, пока не подвернется что-нибудь получше.  
Спорим на твою вуалетку, дорогая, что он сбежит до конца этого года, а то и раньше, ну же, давай поспорим, мне очень нравится твоя вуалетка, а ты не хочешь мне ее просто так подарить. И знаешь, я очень его люблю, почти так же, как твой розовый лак для ногтей, ну или немножко меньше, я очень люблю его, но когда он сбежит, честное слово, я скажу «уф». Все хорошо в меру, и Рудольф хорош в меру; я, видите ли, уже немолод, признавался двадцатисемилетний Раймундо, латиняне рано стареют, а я латинянин, у меня гнилая кровь, я много испытал, я истаскался, так вот, я уже немолод, и мне хочется немножечко покоя, а Рудольф ужасно беспокоен, и у меня от него каждый вечер мигрень. Он обматывал голову белым шарфом, гасил свет, жевал дольку лимона, решить бы, в каком виске боль - в левом или в правом, а решив, приложить к виску холод, заодно и выстрелить, больнее не будет. Зачем же вы пригласили его к себе, если он вам мешает? - ах, я сам не знаю, это маленькое безумие, une petite folie вместо une petite mort, это крохотная бессмысленность, он мне вовсе и не мешает, у меня голова раскалывается без него, не от него, и если он меня поцелует, то все пройдет, и я усну, как принцесса наоборот, а проснусь от укола веретеном.  
Вы похожи на путешественника во времени, любезный Раймундо, на незаконнорожденного сына Кокто от выдуманной им Смерти или от Орфея, вы заблудились в десятилетиях, вам не сюда, а в начало двадцатых, вы потерянный кусочек потерянного поколения, и мелочи вас выдают. Не то чтобы у него были устаревшие вкусы, анахронистичные вкусы, - вздор, уверял он, не делайте из меня динозавра, я люблю Баланчина, но его девочек стоит приодеть получше, они такие несчастные в этих белых юбочках, в черных трико, - не то чтобы он свернул шею, оглядываясь назад, но любовь к Баланчину двусмысленна, на ней не выедешь в грядущее; все же он немножечко динозавр, хоть по нему и не скажешь, ни в одном палеонтологическом музее не отыщешь такого изысканного - нет, не птеродактиля, а попросту дактиля, амфибрахия в шелковой пижаме, выставленного из музея литературного, спятишь совсем с этими экспонатами-экспатами-экспонентами, спятишь с этим Раймундо, а он сохранит рассудок и нарядит баланчинских девочек в терпсихоровы туники, как до войны, когда они были счастливы. Рококо нынче не в моде - ах, оставьте, плевал он на моду, - но чем меньше ткани, тем современнее, публике надоело смотреть на взбитые сливки, ей нравятся обтянутые, выточенные тела; содрать бы кружева и воланы с ваших пажей и фей, вытряхнуть Аврору из фижм, а Дезире из камзола, пусть танцует в чулках и в рубашке, чертит в воздухе линии имени петипа, отряхнуть бы пудру и золото, смести со сцены и декорации, и кордебалет, оставить одного Дезире, одного Рудольфа, и пусть танцует перед опустевшим залом, пусть танцует для Раймундо, пока не задохнется. Не сам ли Раймундо и подстроил этот побег-полет, что-то он подозрительно весел, не шепнул ли он Рудольфу заранее: прыгай, беги, а я приму тебя в объятья, подмахну контракт с тобой не глядя, не поманил ли за собою, подмигивая и улыбаясь, чтобы Рудольф перешагнул через барьер, впрочем, это дешевка, сенсация, все было совсем не так, он сам удивился, когда узнал, когда открыл газету и прочитал: «Господин Н выбрал свободу» (позвольте, а разве ему не Клара позвонила?). Не позволим, а Клара позвонила позже, спросила издалека: тебе не нужен мальчик? всем балетным директорам, как известно, нужны мальчики, не прикидывайся, что ты не такой, что тебя интересуют девочки; все вздор, разумеется, а Клара не задавала вопросов, Клара сказала серьезно: я хочу тебе кое-кого предложить, - и он ответил: предлагай, я согласен. Вот и договорились, вот и славно, у милой Клары талант к сводничеству, к внеэротической продаже живого товара, эротических тел, кому другому Раймундо бы отказал, а ей не может, а вам, Клара, прелесть моя, не могу, ради вас и ради Жаклин, и ради моего собственного покоя: счета растут, прибыли уменьшаются, нужна свеженькая приманка, не то мы вылетим в крематорийную трубу, старые красотки и красавцы всем надоели, мы наизусть выучили их улыбочки и прыжки, всем нам - по ту и по эту сторону оркестровой ямы - всем нам подавай кого-нибудь новенького, непредсказуемого, чтоб пол под ним горел, чтоб дамы и джентльмены в первых рядах падали в обморок от возбуждения. Не волнуйся, я-то не упаду, у меня иммунитет покрепче, чем у тебя, я твоего протеже вижу насквозь, и поверь мне, ничего интересного в нем нет, у него - заткни уши, детка, - у него слишком много дерьма внутри, я боюсь испачкать перчатки, но мне не приходится выбирать, я на грани разорения, я почти разорен, поэтому устрой нам новую встречу, подпишем контракт, и попроси его, ради бога, не танцевать больше с сахарницей на голове, второй раз я этого нет вынесу, и ему же хуже будет.  
Клара - прелесть, снисходительно соглашалась Жаклин, прелесть и умница, вовремя скинула это чудовище тебе на руки, пока оно, пока он не сломал ей шейку. Не везет ей с мужчинами, бедняжке, то этот вдребезги разбившийся жених, какое счастье, впрочем, что он разбился, она бы с ним намучилась, я знаю, о чем говорю, а то теперь этот мальчишка, она бы с ним намучилась побольше, чем с женихом, она такая добрая, никому не может отказать. Да, да, дорогая, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь, и тебе Клара никогда не может отказать, ни ртом, ни пальцами, все к твоим услугам, и ты попросту не желаешь делиться ее услугами, тебе самой мало. Не смотри на меня так, я не сказал ничего особенного, ну хорошо, допустим, я неприличен, но ты сама неприлична, раз стесняешься таких пустяков, вот я не стесняюсь, что сплю с Руди, и мне все завидуют, и будь уверена, что тебе тоже все завидуют из-за Клары, все, кроме меня. Поэтому нам с тобой так хорошо вместе, нам нечего делить: ты ни за что не согласилась бы переспать с Руди, а я - боже мой, я обожаю Клару, но спать с ней не стану, даже если мне заплатят и на коленях попросят, я все равно ничего не смогу с ней сделать, с нею я импотент, существо без пола и без члена, не вздумай ревновать нас, когда мы с нею остаемся наедине. Ах, было бы к чему и к кому ревновать, тонколицая Жаклин подводила кисточкой египетские глаза и щурилась на свое отражение, а отражение щурилось на нее, вы мне не нравитесь при лунном свете, сквозь старое стекло, откуда-то взялись морщины, нос велик, а зубы слишком остры, вам не по чину, не по месту кусаться, дорогая, пусть Руди этим развлекается, он нахал, а вы дама, улыбайтесь и не бейте кулаком по зеркалу со зла.  
\- О чем вы с ним говорите?  
\- В постели или не в постели?  
\- В постели, конечно, не в постели я сама с ним поговорю.  
\- Об Эрике Бруне, моя радость. И поэтому мне все время кажется, что он лежит с нами третьим. Честное слово, от подушек даже пахнет табаком, полная иллюзия присутствия.  
\- Господи, - сказала Жаклин, - а Эрик Брун-то ему зачем?  
\- Сожрать целиком, зачем же еще? Чтоб танцевать, как он, пить, как он, курить, как он, брррр, как же это мерзко, терпеть не могу, когда так дымят. По-моему, он просто влюблен в Бруна и хочет за него замуж.  
\- И кто ты такой, чтобы мешать самоубийце.  
\- И кто я такой, чтобы стоять на пути у настолько высоких чувств. Пусть его. С Бруном можно спать, но выходить за него - это извращение, Руди не так ненормален. Совсем не ненормален. Изумительно нормален. Нам всем нужно у него поучиться.  
\- Ах, да, кстати, совсем забыла спросить. Ты-то сам спал с Бруном?  
\- Дорогая моя, - заметил Раймундо, приклеивая мушку на левую щеку, - разве ты до сих пор не поняла, что я абсолютно ненормален? Врачи давно отчаялись и все в этом духе. Еще мне не хватало спать с Бруном, да я бы тогда вообще спятил. И я не в его вкусе.  
\- А я думала, он любит смуглых и черноволосых. И золотоглазых.  
\- И марсиан. Дай-ка мне пудру, пожалуйста, что-то я чересчур смугл, как бы Брун в меня не влюбился. Он спит с балетными и кордебалетными, с мальчишками в трико. А я из другой категории.  
\- И все-таки у вас с ним что-нибудь было?  
\- Вы с Руди сговорились, что ли? Он меня тоже пытает каждую ночь: было ли у меня что-нибудь с Бруном, а если было, то когда, как, где, в какой позе и сколько раз. Невыносимо. Ничего не было. Поцелуи на вечеринке. И это не считается, потому что я целовался в своей жизни черт знает с кем.  
\- Во фраке.  
Сама ты во фраке, моя дорогая, и фрак тебе к лицу, все благодаря мне, но можешь не благодарить, только не забывай, что это я тебе посоветовал одеваться иногда в мужское, а не всегда - в женское, прикидываться андрогином с маленькой грудью, с большим носом, модным андрогином из модных журналов; я создал тебя, будь любезна, помни об этом, а то ведь я обижусь и разсоздам тебя обратно, и что ты тогда будешь делать? Раймундо так мил, когда пытается угрожать, никто не принимает всерьез его угрозы, а Жаклин в принципе ничего не принимает всерьез, давно подмечено, что от этого портится цвет лица, а на лбу проступают прыщи и складки; ей ли бояться Раймундо, пусть его балетные боятся, которым он платит - не платит - жалованье, пусть его боится бесстрашный Руди, обшитый дорогими портными за его счет, за бесконечный счет Раймундо, в безразмерный кредит. Откуда у него столько денег, скажите на милость, его балет, наследство от покойного маркиза, - убыточное предприятие, со дня на день явятся приставы и опишут за долги все, что под руку попадется: пуанты, палки, парики, павлиньи перья, кордебалетных красавчиков и красавиц, бижутерию, бутафорию, бухгалтерские книги мадам де Фредерикс, саму мадам опишут тоже, она симпатичная старушка, и бедный Раймундо останется ни с чем, с пачкой счетов, с выдуманной родословной, с поддельным чеком в кармане. Вот тогда он и пропадет, пойдет ко дну, к Гольфовым наядам, никто ему не даст взаймы, еще чего, сам обойдется, у него, как известно, дурная репутация, и с его талантами он как-нибудь заработает, прицепится к кому побогаче и обдерет до нитки, до крови, до сердца и сути, нет, он не пропадет, ему не привыкать, он умеет устраиваться, он ловок по этой части - как устраиваться самому, и если он разорится - то, конечно, не застрелится, он вообще боится выстрелов и громких звуков, у него тонкие нервы. С такими глазами, с такими манерами, с такой очаровательной улыбкой можно понравиться всем, кроме приставов, и он понравится, вот увидите, вы сами увидите, дорогая недоверчивая Жаклин, и тоже кое-чему научитесь, ведь мало ли что - ваш муж не вечен, акции падают, курс нестабилен, как бы вам самой не разориться, как бы не пойти по рукам или по головам - лучше по головам. Главное - запомнить одно правило, грамматически-орфографическое и безупречное: в крайнем случае - подсыпай клофелин в рюмку и сматывайся, прихватив наличные, пусть в историю влипнет кто-то другой, тот, кому подают эту рюмку, а не ты, моя прелесть, не ты и не я.  
До чего он умен и проворен, двадцатисемилетний Раймундо, старый жиголо, аргентинский мальчик, повзрослевший чересчур рано, все на юге рано взрослеют, но увядают тоже рано, ему еще повезло, что он вовремя перебрался на холод, заморозил себя самого в криогенной камере северного полушария, сохранив красоту; о нем как только не сплетничали, что только не рассказывали, а он пожимал плечами и очаровательно улыбался, опуская ресницы, опуская тяжелые веки. У тебя оленьи глаза, дитя мое, говорил ему покойный маркиз, ты мой олененок, мой Бэмби, как я счастлив, что к старости бог подарил мне тебя, ты спасешь мой балет и мой рассудок, а то я с ума схожу, садись-ка поближе ко мне на кровать, а лучше приляг, ты устал, приляг ко мне, и мы поговорим о том, как нам быть дальше. Об этой стариковской страсти, право, скучно рассказывать: обслюнявит всего и захрапит, не кончив, никакого удовольствия ни ему, ни Раймундо, но и убытка никакого, а поутру, глядишь, впишет в завещание, подкинет карманных денег, пока жив, и не будет вмешиваться в балетные, декораторские дела: поступай как сочтешь нужным, Бэмби, дитя мое, ты в этом понимаешь больше меня, а я пойду отдохну, напишу Маргарет, чтобы она не приезжала, ей вредны путешествия в это время года. Милый маркиз совсем не умел ревновать, не научили его, и тем лучше, на вечеринках он ласково смотрел, как Раймундо целовался с кем-то в углу, не с Бруном ли, но если с Бруном, то это несерьезно, а впрочем, для маркиза все было несерьезно, он смотрел, улыбаясь, как другие флиртуют, танцуют, нюхают кокаин на брудершафт, и говорил поутру: ты хорошо повеселился, олененок мой? ну, я очень рад, очень рад. А с Бруном все-таки скучно целоваться, он пахнет табаком и думает о чем-то своем, и отыскивает в толпе знакомых и незнакомых мальчишек из тех, что ему по вкусу, из тех, что похожи на Рудольфа, хоть он еще об этом не знает, не знал тогда, когда топтался в углу с Раймундо, притворяясь насквозь пьяным, настолько пьяным, чтобы утром ничего не вспомнить и никогда не вспоминать. Ах, боже мой, мало ли таких приключений даже не на одну ночь, а на пятнадцать минут, было бы чем хвастаться, он холодный, этот Брун, да и я не слишком горяч, нам обоим нужен кто-нибудь пожарче, кто-нибудь глазастый, скуластый, кудрявый, каллипигийный, мы разделим его на двоих, если Брун, конечно, вообще захочет делиться.  
Не захочет, нет, он упрямый, скрытный и жадный, одно слово - датчанин, что за жуткая нация, там кто суицидник, кто алкоголик, кто с психическим расстройством, кто с расстройством пищеварения, и все упрямы, и все холодны, и все болтают на невозможном языке, сколько ни учи, ни слова не разберешь, вот Раймундо и не учил, делать ему больше нечего, только хрипеть по-датски. И Брун опаснее своих компатриотов, опаснее твоих компатриотов, Руди, с твоими-то все ясно: держать и не пущать, а попробуй-ка разбери, что на уме у Бруна, когда он смеется отрывисто и не смотрит в глаза, смотрит в стакан, сквозь стакан, сквозь параллелепипеды льда и виски; ты с ним еще нахлебаешься, он нахлебается с тобой, так вам обоим и надо, у вас будет великая любовь, упаси бог меня от такой любви и от вас, мне бы выбраться живым из твоего силового поля, из зоны притяжения к тебе. Руди слушал его жадно и просил: еще, еще, расскажи мне еще о Бруне, расскажи все, что ты о нем знаешь, как он двигается, как говорит, чем пахнет, - сигаретами, Руди, сигаретами и венским одеколоном, и поцелуи у него пепельные, никотинные, по-моему, довольно противно, но кому-то нравится, но тебе понравится непременно, кстати, зубы у Бруна поразительно хороши и остры, следи за своею шеей, а то он тебя укусит, хотя он и так укусит, ну что ж, следи, чтобы он не выпил из тебя до капли всю кровь. Ах, бессмысленно предостерегать Руди, он того и хочет - отдать Бруну и кровь, и душу, целиком отдаться, но и Бруна получить целиком, без остатка, все это высокие страсти, лучше следить за ними издалека, сжимая лорнет в руке, сжимая бинокль, оправленный в серебро, театральный бинокль для театрального зрелища, для балета в костюмах его работы, работы Раймундо де Куэваса, урожденного де Ларрена. Расскажи мне, твердил Руди, прижимаясь к нему и ласкаясь, я хочу все знать о Бруне, я хочу знать, как он танцует, над чем смеется, что пьет, кого любит, хочу знать, с кем он спит сейчас, - один он спит, Руди, с книжкой под подушкой, со снотворным и анальгином, и какая разница, кого он любит, если ему суждено полюбить тебя, он обречен, поверь мне, он к тебе приговорен. Да ну тебя, Раймундо, что ты несешь, тебя послушать, так я какое-то чудовище, не какое-то, Руди, возражал Раймундо, а вполне определенное, четко очерченное, очаровательное чудовище, подходящая пара для холодной красавицы, снежной королевы, а красавица и королева - это Эрик Брун, а слава богу, не я. Руди тепло и тяжко приваливался к его плечу, жмурился и зевал, поздно уже, пора бы спать, но жаль засыпать без сказки на ночь, не молчи, расскажи мне еще, расскажи, какой у него вкус и голос, какого цвета его трико и гетры, как он разминается перед классом, как встает к палке - впереди всех или позади всех, как гримируется перед спектаклем, как одевается и раздевается, как появляется и исчезает, и где он гуляет, и чего он боится, и как он танцует, это самое главное, как божественно он танцует и научит ли он меня так божественно танцевать. Впору взревновать к этому проклятому Бруну, вечно он влезает третьим в их уединение, в ленивую дремоту на двоих, но Раймундо помнил, что не влюблен в Руди, а ревновать без любви скучно, вот влюбится - тогда пожалуйста, а пока нечего, нечего; он вздыхал и обнимал Руди, кошачье существо с ужасным нравом, целовал его, не подражая Бруну в поцелуях, ласкал неторопливо, мял пальцами его шею и плечи, это не массаж, конечно, но крохотное удовольствие для усталых мышц, и говорил о Бруне, пока хватало голоса, пока горло не сдавливало от усталости: довольно на сегодня, довольно, пойдем в постель. Он меня с ума сведет этим Бруном, он одержим и меня сделает одержимым, это заразная болезнь, еще немного - и я сам начну бормотать «эрик-брун-эрик-брун-эрик-брун-эрик-эрик-эрик-эрик-эрик», и меня посадят в психушку, а то и сожгут, и все по его милости, по прихоти Руди-короля; но жалобам Раймундо не стоит верить, он кокетничает и преувеличивает, у него поразительно крепкий рассудок, и скорее сам Руди сведет себя с ума своей любовью, а Раймундо не заразится этой дурной болезнью, Раймундо останется невлюбленно невредим. И утром, потягиваясь и зевая, он варил кофе, полировал ногти, снова потягивался и зевал, и звал Руди: вставай, вставай, детка, опоздаешь в класс, - и Руди отвечал с досадою, приподнимая лохматую голову: зачем ты меня разбудил, мне снился такой замечательный сон, мне снился, - ах, не продолжай, Руди, я и без тебя знаю, тебе опять снился твой Эрик Брун.  
Чему же ты учишь нашего Руди? - не нашего, а моего Руди, дорогая, и учу его только дурному: как выбирать рубашки, как пользоваться щипцами для омаров, как беседовать о погоде и птичках с богатыми идиотами, как целовать ручки и строить глазки богатым идиоткам, как застегивать запонки, как давать интервью, как входить и выходить из гостиных, это искусство потруднее выхода на сцену, там хоть болтать не надо, знай себе прыгай да кружись, а здесь изволь двигать языком и губами, артикулировать внятно и не показывать зубы, в светской хронике зубастых не любят, даже таких хорошеньких, таких модных и милых, как Руди. Повезло же ему отхватить в покровители опытного Раймундо, очаровательного Раймундо, он сам не понимал, как ему повезло, и оскаливался, гремел дикобразьими иглами, грубил идиотам и идиоткам, и светским хроникершам в розовых шляпках, и вместо омара требовал мяса, свежего мяса с кровью, с угольной кромкой, с запахом дыма. Вот и води его на званые обеды и на приемы, ему там неуютно, а всем вокруг неуютно с ним, и ничего из этого не выходит, он сидит в одном углу, гости сидят в другом, а Раймундо перемещается между ними: посредник, парламентер, переговорщик, в конце концов кто-нибудь не выдержит и пристрелит его, это он во всем виноват. Лучше не нарываться, лучше приглашать Руди на малые вечера, на закрытые вечера, где все свои, где нравы легки, музыка легка, можно повеселиться без диктофонов и фотографических вспышек. Нынче конец прекрасной недели, как прекрасной эпохи, все отдыхают, танцуют ча-ча-ча или твист, а то и вовсе не танцуют, чтоб расслабить ноги и плечи; неплохо бы заказать массажиста, но это слишком дорого, это лишняя роскошь, и Раймундо опять мимоходом мял Рудольфу плечи - но не ноги, не ноги, - и спрашивал: все в порядке? не скучаешь? подожди, скоро все соберутся, и начнется веселье; и все ты врешь, хмуро отвечал Рудольф, будто я сам не вижу, что все давно собрались, больше некого ждать, и нет в этом ничего веселого, и не будет.  
\- Но тебе же нравится знакомиться с новыми людьми. Пожалуйста, знакомься, они все очень рады, они интересуются тобой.  
\- А я ими не интересуюсь. Они не танцуют, о чем мне с ними говорить.  
\- Я тоже не танцую, но ты прекрасно говоришь со мной. Не упрямься, подойди вон к тому господину, он, между прочим, очень любит балет.  
\- Ты похож на сутенера. А этот господин пусть идет на хер и любит там балет, сколько влезет.  
\- Руди, радость моя, ты бы хоть говорил потише, что ли. Распугаешь всех моих друзей.  
Ничего, им полезно, а то они непуганые, их в жизни никто на хер не посылал, да еще и во весь голос, прямо в лицо. Ну, кто здесь смелый, кто первый подойдет к Руди и попробует покормить его, подразнить его, кто хочет назначить ему свидание, раздвинуть перед ним ноги, все хотят, но никто не посмеет, им же хуже, потом опомнятся, да поздно будет. По паркету тянулась невидимая линия, демаркационная линия, отделявшая приличных гостей от неприличных, завитых господ и стриженых дам от Раймундо и Руди, почти парочки, еще немного - и их назовут любовниками, и поздравят их, но со всей осторожностью, не пересекая границ. Можно кивнуть им издалека, можно им поклониться и получить поклон в ответ, и сказать погромче, чтобы они услышали: очаровательно, очаровательно, мы в восхищении, чудесный вечер; после такого вступления должен явиться сатана, но он задерживается, запаздывает, не стоит его и ждать, ужасные пробки в Париже, а в подземке битком набито, не повернешься, разве что махнуть по воздуху напрямик, уворачиваясь от галок и голубей, по-балетному одолевая земное тяготение. Но ничего, придут другие опоздавшие, поприятнее сатаны, и уж они-то не побоятся приблизиться к Рудольфу, приблизиться к Раймундо, пробивая насквозь зеркала; вот они уже и пришли, госпожа виконтесса и просто госпожа, и двинулись через комнату и через зеркала напрямик, от двери к окнам, от фуршетных столов к главному блюду вечера, к Руди в жилете и сюртуке, ну хорошо, без сюртука и без жилета, к Руди в чем-то современном и пестром, без черного галстука и без галстука вообще. Как хороши, только взгляните на них, позавидуйте им: как они прелестны, вам никогда такими прелестными не стать, как ни старайтесь, это кровь, королевская кровь, с доброй примесью крови крестьянской - для крепости и для красоты. Жаклин, переодетая мальчиком, держала под руку Клару-девочку, такую замкнутую и серьезную, с каштановыми волосами, стянутыми в узел, и вела ее по дому и миру, как невесту, не улыбаясь и не глядя по сторонам; завидуйте ей, если вам охота, завидуйте им обеим и не лезьте с любезностями, рано еще, вот начнутся танцы, тогда и они расслабятся и забудут, что недосягаемы и холодны, но не согласятся танцевать порознь, с кем-то другим и с другими, нет, только вместе, не расплетая пальцев, не размыкая объятий, чтоб никто больше не влез в их кокон, в их клетку на двоих.  
\- Что ты сделал с Кларой? - спросил Раймундо. - Она выглядит очень несчастной. Будь с ней поласковее, все-таки она тебя спасла.  
\- И я должен теперь всю жизнь притворяться, что я в нее влюблен? Она и сама поймет, что я ее обманываю.  
\- Хорошо, не будь ласковым, будь с ней просто вежлив.  
\- Я с ней очень вежлив, - отрезал Рудольф. - Ей не на что жаловаться.  
Не на что жаловаться счастливой Кларе: ни на жениха - он погиб, ни на Рудольфа - он с ней вежлив, ни на Жаклин - Жаклин с нею спит, ни на журналистов, друзей, шпионов, ни на слежку, ночные звонки, бессонницу, страх, усталость; решительно не на что - вот она и не жаловалась, она стояла у стены и смотрела перед собой, как слепая или как наркоманка, как не та и не другая, она ждала, когда вернется Жаклин и принесет ей что-нибудь выпить. Не успеешь оглянуться, а выросло новое поколение девочек вроде Клары, и я себя чувствую даже не стариком, а мумией рядом с нею, и ты, моя радость, ты для нее тоже мумия, она целуется с тобой не из вежливости, а из исторического интереса. И Рудольф такой же, они из одной эпохи, ему любопытно: как это я мертвый, а целуюсь как живой? Но скоро ему надоест, скоро его потянет к совсем живым, не подделкам вроде меня, и он меня бросит; не сочувствуй, я буду рад, когда это случится, мертвому, знаешь ли, тоже не очень ловко с немертвыми, и ты сама это понимаешь, потому что тебе трудно с Кларой, как ни скрывай, а я знаю, тебе трудно и больно с ней. Мы с тобой одинаковы, дорогая, твердил Раймундо, а они другие, что Рудольф, что Клара, их скоро потянет на вольный воздух, они упорхнут, ла-ли-ла-ди-ла-ли-да, ни перышка не оставят, но мы-то с тобой одинаковы, мы никогда не расстанемся, и должен признаться, в этом есть что-то удручающее - в том, что я никогда не расстанусь с тобой. Я бы тоже хотел упорхнуть ну хоть в это окно, выйти прямо сейчас, только ты меня и увидишь. Интересно, как оно открывается, подержи мой стакан, я попробую обеими руками.  
Вечер лишь начался, а кое-кто уже напился до самоубийства, как неприлично, хозяйка расстроится, к ней в следующий раз никто не придет. Рудольф поставил свой стакан на подоконник и обнял Раймундо за талию, не оттаскивая, не удерживая: захочет выброситься - ну и выбросится, а не захочет, тем лучше, застынет в объятиях, оцепенев и присмирев, смирение полезно для души. Не обращайте внимания, у Раймундо бывают такие приступы, нет, не приступы, а маленькие затмения, коротенькие сумасбродства, он сам о них быстро забывает и становится милым, как всегда, сейчас он тоже забудет и станет милым, ничего страшного, это пустяки, расстройство фортепиано и нервов, и не выдумывайте, пожалуйста, наркотики тут ни при чем. А жаль, что ни при чем, так просто свалить все на понюшку кокаина, на пару таблеток, на панический приступ, на легкий бэд-трип: не рассчитал дозу, попробовал что-то новое, смешал, вколол, глотнул, больше не повторится, это последний раз; изумительное оправдание поутру: что с вами было? вы так странно себя вели, что случилось? о, ничего страшного, это, знаете ли, вещества, радуга, кислота, снежок, немного ангельской пыли для Люси в небе с бриллиантами, а Люси - это я.  
Он обернулся, обнял Рудольфа за плечи и взглянул на все, что оказалось у Рудольфа за спиною: вечер Анны Павловны был пущен, колеса вертелись, подставить вместо Анны Павловны - Жаклин, и колеса завертятся еще быстрее, потому что жизнь ускорилась за полтора века, надо торопиться, надо столько сказать, столько выпить и сжевать до рассвета. Молодые официанты проходили мимо - очень хорошенькие, но, конечно, ненастоящие, статисты и статисточки из Оперы в черной униформе, и никто к ним не приставал, никто не вздыхал: «Ах, как он мил, я хочу на нем жениться, ах, как она мила, я хочу за нее замуж», - милы они, но сэндвичи с икрой еще милее, и сырные шарики, и оливки, и фаршированные виноградины, пронизанные зубочистками вместо отточенных стрел. Удивительно, как эта музыка отбивает аппетит, лучше нанять квартет из подземного перехода, чем возиться с пластинками; но что ж поделать, шер ами, не все розы при нашем образе жизни, с такими налогами нам надолго не хватит ни приданого, ни наследства, какие уж тут квартеты! Как скучно думать о деньгах, как скучно предвидеть будущее: все катится к концу, и бедные балеты умирают, уедет Рудольф, распадется труппа, костюмы и декорации продадут за долги, и выкручивайся как знаешь, ступай искать службу - фотографом в модный журнал, гримером в дорогой бордель, дегустатором кокаина. Еще не уехавший Рудирудольф дышал, горел, молчал, жаль, что он не всегда молчит, жаль, что не дотянуться до его губ, не проверить, так ли они горячи, как все тело, как воздух над гладкою кожей, и Раймундо поцеловал его в голую шею, не желая целовать: все эти шеи, все эти рудольфы одинаковы, ерунда, не считается, несерьезно, черт знает что, а он сейчас даже не во фраке.  
В каком-то стихотворении один говорил другому: знаете, это странно, но я мог бы вас очень полюбить; не совсем такими словами, но смысл передан верно, и Раймундо повторял про себя, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Рудольфа: я мог бы тебя полюбить, хотя это очень странно, это на меня не похоже, как хорошо, что возможность упущена, я ни за что не стану любить тебя, но я мог бы, мог, и это ужасно. Пластинка раскручивалась на игле, под иглой, все топтались ритмично, прижимаясь друг к другу бедрами, не только щеками, и Раймундо топтался тоже, и Рудольф переступал с ноги на ногу, не замечая, что танцует, не понимая, что танцует: лишь бы не стоять неподвижно, потому что неподвижность напоминает смерть (ах, ему все напоминало смерть - от неуверенности и неустройства, оттого, что в мире было что-то неладно, и он не знал, что делать с миром и что - с самим собой). Проснувшись утром - условным утром, далеко за полдень, ближе к обеду, - они непременно вздохнут, подражая всем остальным гостям: скучно было, мы совсем разучились веселиться, - они решат, или хотя бы Раймундо решит - никогда больше не приходить к Жаклин и к кому угодно, приходить, но не на всю ночь, не оставаться надолго, ни в коем случае не танцевать, а то опять будет катценъяммер, опять захочется пустить пулю в лоб. Рудольфу не захочется, но что взять с Рудольфа: он из тех людей, что никогда не думают о самоубийстве, он упрям и цепок, вьюнок на кирпичной стене, а Раймундо кокетничал своей хрупкостью и иногда, увлекаясь, сам верил, что покончит с собой, если станет невыносимо, определить бы еще, что это, почувствовать наверняка, что это нельзя вынести, пора убегать.  
\- Ты в него влюблена?  
\- Нет. И никогда не была. И не хочу притворяться всю жизнь, чтобы вы все умилялись и твердили: ах, как влюблена эта малютка Клара, ах, как она предана Руди. Оставьте меня в покое.  
\- Хочешь бросить его первой, чтобы он не успел бросить тебя.  
\- Уже бросила. Уже очень давно.  
Мне по-прежнему не хватает лорнета, чтобы смотреть на парочки, как в театре: одновременно и приближая, и отдаляя сцену. Впрочем, все это очень условно, это не всерьез, они тебя разыгрывают, Руди, не забудь поаплодировать им в конце. Надо бросить им цветы, когда они станцуют свое па-де-де с поцелуями, Жаклин, моя радость, знает толк в девочках, а Клара, твоя радость, изумительно безразлична, вместе они прелестны, так и тянет холодом, как из раскрытого окна в зиму, окна с декабрьским видом. Бедный Руди приехал из дикой страны, где ни черта не знают об однополой любви, хоть он сам уверяет, что кое-что знает, но лесбиянки для него - существа мифические, невозможные, вечные нимфы из античных эпиграфов (анахронизм, мой милый, античные эпиграфы еще не поставлены, пожалуйста, не забывайся), или школьницы из романов Колетт, хотя в Союзе, кажется, Колетт не читают, или старые девы, живущие парочками, революционерки социальные и сексуальные, там любят революции и железных комиссарш, перетянутых бинтами и пулеметными лентами, любят, да считают их бунтарками только выше пояса, никаких девиаций, девиации - в буржуазном мире, прогнившем и развращенном, пресыщенном и растленном, где мужчин на всех не хватает, приходится спать с кем попало, лучше с женщиной, чем с козой.  
Они танцевали, обнявшись, как еще и танцевать на вечеринке в стиле двадцатых годов: дамы с дамами, кавалеры с кавалерами, стриженые затылки и плоские груди, длинные мундштуки, перчатки, козочки-биши с эскизов Лорансен, Пуленк в патефоне, Дягилев в соседней комнате с очередным мальчиком, непременно очень юным и очаровательным, - и что Дягилев в них находил, и что они находили в нем, кроме протекции, кроме кошачьих ухваток? Ну да, ухаживал, поил шоколадом, кормил пирожными, водил в картинные галереи, учил писать концерты, пьяные кончерто с примесью виолин, в Венецию возил за свой счет, одевал на свой вкус, а потом раздевал, прощал до времени капризы и неверности, ласкал и баловал, и в какой-то миг брал за шиворот и вышвыривал прочь, за порог: иди к черту, дрянь, ты мне надоел, иди к своим девчонкам, все вы уходите к девчонкам, но возвращаетесь ко мне, и ты вернешься, но я тебя не приму. В одном я уверен, моя радость: Руди уйдет от меня не к девчонке, это славное утешение, не правда ли, и Дягилеву было бы приятнее, если б мальчишки от него уходили к мальчишкам, но я не Дягилев, я не ревнив и не влюблен, я одного хочу - чтоб он не нарушил контракт, чтоб все станцевал, как положено, а там пусть убирается, так и быть, пусть летит в Копенгаген, гадкий город, подавляющий город, я однажды прожил в нем неделю и чуть вены не вскрыл, вот, взгляни, до сих пор видны шрамы. Нет, не видны, на левом запястье у Раймундо часы, на правом - браслет, и под ними спрятаны шрамы, существующие и несуществующие, и Жаклин, радость его, не ахала и не пугалась, а все кружилась с Кларою, все шептала Кларе что-то - о, конечно, какие-то гадости, обо всех собравшихся здесь, обо всех отсутствующих, о Руди и обо мне. Не дождешься сочувствия от этой женщины, дождаться бы денег, вот ведьма, душительница, ледяная сфинга, и в постели такая же, обжигает бедняжку Клару пальцами и губами, давит, морочит и не любит, ни капельки не любит, у нее что-то с сердцем, и она, право, не виновата, что не умеет любить. Мы все не умеем, нам некогда, у нас другие заботы, пусть Руди любит своего Эрика Бруна за всех нас, а мы обойдемся, мы будем заниматься искусством - ах да, он тоже будет, - ну что же, тогда мы будем собирать цветы и шить платья, крутить пластинки и романы, играть в биллиард, играть на бирже, разоряться и разводиться, и снова выходить замуж, я сам и выйду замуж, спорим, что выйду, моя дорогая, и приду в театр один, без мужа, когда Руди станет танцевать, и сяду в первый ряд, и стану положительно орать: «Боже, о боже, он гениален!» - чтобы все оглядывались на меня и кривили губы, чтобы Руди смутился и удрал со сцены, ему полезно смущаться, он слишком уж самоуверен, надо его укротить, надо его приручить, но через решетку, через сетку, осторожнее, он кусается.  
\- Я не кусаюсь, - заметил Рудольф. - Не выдумывай.  
\- Я что, сказал это вслух? Не может быть. Это не я, тебе послышалось, ты не кусаешься.  
\- Иди потанцуй с Кларой.  
\- Я бы лучше потанцевал с тобой.  
\- Не хочу. Лучше выпью с Жаклин. Иди потанцуй с Кларой, ну пожалуйста.  
Раймундо вздохнул и шагнул прочь от Рудольфа, прочь от Руди, никак не решить, какое имя ему больше к лицу: «Руди» его молодит, хоть он и так юн, цивилизу... лизирует, хоть он и так не совсем злобен и дик, но в «Рудольфе» есть серьезность, есть пикантность, все равно как ребенка в галстуке и пиджаке звать господином таким-то, пожимать ему руку, как взрослому, вот и «Рудольф» - это господин такой-то, надо и ему пожать руку, а не хлопать его по заду, но поверьте, помилуйте, сложно и невозможно удержаться, увидев этот прелестный, изумительный зад. Но вы удержитесь как-нибудь, потерпите до ночи, отвлекитесь - вот он и отвлекся, сменив Жаклин на танцполе, на танцпаркете, пусть она отдохнет и выпьет, а Кларе незачем отдыхать, Клара вовсе и не устала, она готова танцевать сутки напролет, неделю, целый год, лишь бы забыться, лишь бы ни о чем не думать, все же это чуточку полезнее, чем алкоголь, главное - знать меру, ангел мой, знать меру. Не будь Руди, я бы ей покровительствовал, она мила, нет, я сделал бы так, чтобы она покровительствовала мне, она богата, богаче Жаклин, но к счастью, Руди существует, и поэтому мы с Кларой поддерживаем легкие, взаимоневыгодные отношения, и мы очень довольны друг другом, нам нечего делить, а то, что было, мы давно разделили: чур, мне Руди, чур, тебе Жаклин, поцелуемся, Кларочка, поцелуемся, Раймундо, и поклянемся чужого не брать. Как пристально и строго она взглянула на Раймундо, издалека взглянула, заключенная в свое серое платьице, в нежную скорлупу, не добраться до нее, не узнать, о ком она думает, кого любит и кого боится, и не вспоминает ли своего погибшего жениха, который, право, так удачно погиб: я оставлю тебя живою, но ты будешь моей вдовою, ты, голубка, солнце, сестра, как вроде бы кто-то написал, спросите Руди, это он прочтет наизусть, он недурно разбирается в поэзии, вы не верите, а напрасно, напрасно, он умнее, чем вы думаете. Что ни делай, а не отвяжешься от Руди, от мыслей о Руди, это похоже на наваждение, на нехорошее очарование, и Клара тоже была очарована - или больше не была, или переболела уже и выздоровела, и оттого могла не смотреть на Руди, а Раймундо не мог, Раймундо и сейчас искал его, оглядывался на него: где он, с кем говорит, хорошо еще, если с Жаклин, а вдруг с кем-то другим, вдруг он ушел с кем-то другим, это не ревность, а хуже ревности, это постоянное беспокойство, сердечная смутная боль. И Клара, не останавливаясь, не прекращая танцевать, провела ладонью по его груди, ах, какие у нее тонкие пальцы, детские пальцы без маникюра, беззащитные, без колец, и от ее прикосновения боль начала уменьшаться и утихать, и он на секунду забыл о Руди, сумел о Руди забыть, и вздохнул: боже мой, как легко дышится без Руди, как я сам легок, сейчас взлечу в небо, в те самые небеса с бриллиантами, припудренные снежком-кокаином. Наконец-то поставили новую пластинку, что-то резвое и современное, чересчур современное, и не поспеешь за этой безумной музыкой, надо считать, чтобы не выбиться из ритма, но лень считать, лень двигаться слишком быстро, давайте и дальше топтаться на нашем пятачке, на пятне лунного света, давайте топтаться, покрепче зажмурившись, Кларочка, и беседовать о любви. Раймундо сказал тихонько:  
\- А теперь признавайся: ты специально подсунула мне Руди, чтобы я от него сошел с ума? - и поцеловал Клару в ухо, в сережку-жемчужинку, отвердевшую устричную плоть. - Вы вместе с Жаклин решили надо мной пошутить?  
\- Ты не похож на сумасшедшего, Раймундо, - ответила Клара, будто и не чувствуя поцелуя, и ничего удивительного - ведь целовали жемчужину, а не ее. - И Жаклин здесь ни при чем.  
\- А мне кажется, я узнаю ее шуточки.  
\- Ну и напрасно, я же говорю, она ни при чем. Это все я придумала. Надо же было что-то делать, Руди надо было где-то танцевать. И ты был рад ему.  
\- И я был ему рад, ты права. И сейчас рад, он спасает меня от банкротства. Ведь я же, Кларочка, живу в ожидании краха, и когда Руди уйдет, я непременно пойду ко дну. Ты не хочешь одолжить мне немножко денег?  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Жаль. Даже для Руди?  
\- Тем более для него. Не хочу содержать вас обоих, это уж слишком.  
\- Жаль, - повторил Раймундо, - ты так строга. А Жаклин содержит нас обоих и не возражает, она добрее тебя. Или по крайней мере - богаче. Но я не шучу, я правда схожу с ума от Руди, я в него почти влюбился, и мне кажется, это опасно. Что ты улыбаешься, разве я сказал что-то смешное?  
\- А, - сказала Клара, улыбаясь, - ты зря беспокоишься, это скоро пройдет. Я тоже думала, что влюбляюсь в Руди и что это опасно, а потом все закончилось, и очень быстро. Я даже и не заметила, как все кончилось, и ты не заметишь. В Руди нельзя влюбиться надолго.  
\- Если только ты не Эрик Брун.  
\- Ну, Эрик Брун... это другое дело. Руди сам в него влюблен, и у Бруна нет другого выхода, только влюбиться в ответ.  
\- Как ты трезво рассуждаешь, я восхищен тобой. Значит, ты думаешь, мне нечего бояться, я не умру от любви к Руди?  
\- Не умрешь.  
\- Ты моя дорогая.  
В чрезвычайных ситуациях - а встреча с Руди есть ситуация чрезвычайная - должен срабатывать инстинкт самосохранения: он сработал у Клары, сработает у Раймундо, у Бруна - пожалуй, нет, но Бруна не жаль, он подтверждает правило своим исключением, своей исключительностью, так будет вернее, и ему расплачиваться за безразличие и за красоту, за то, что он равнодушен и ни в кого не влюблен, теперь влюбится и забьется от боли, в оргазме забьется, Руди ему покажет в постели свой темперамент и русский, не датский класс. А нас с Кларой увольте, мы свое отыграли, еле выбрались живыми, нам теперь положены страховые выплаты, даровое лечение в санатории для чахоточных, на волшебной горе, где много воздуха и стекла, где нет никаких балетов, только мода и музыка, хоть и это опасно, сложите моду и музыку - и в конце концов получите балет, ну и чахотку получите, настоящую, не страховую. Как вы юны, сказала им Жаклин, когда они не только отыграли, но и оттанцевали свое, когда вернулись к ней и к рассеянному Руди, перебиравшему пластинки; пусть он перебирает, надо ему чем-то заняться, а Жаклин пусть продолжает с высоты своих тридцати двух, даже тридцати трех лет: как вы юны, вблизи я об этом забываю, а сейчас я смотрела на вас и думала - боже мой, с кем я связалась, Клара еще совсем девочка, а ты вообще непонятно что, но едва ли совершеннолетний, мне даже стало не по себе, пришлось выпить водки, Руди меня учит пить водку, это ужасная гадость. И я сама гадкая старуха, связалась с вами, нет бы выбрать кого-нибудь посолиднее, и что скажет мой муж, если узнает; ах, радость моя, да он и так знает, тоже мне тайна, и благоразумно молчит, очень ему нужно, чтоб ты сбежала от него к кому-нибудь посолиднее, а к Кларе и с Кларой не сбежишь, не переживай из-за разницы в возрасте, вообрази, что ты та венгерская леди, принимавшая ванны из крови, чтоб сделать кожу белее и тоньше, чтоб самой стать еще прелестней, вот и ты станешь прелестней, я тебе обещаю, хоть ты и купаешь в Клариной крови лишь пальцы, да и то не каждый день, а три или четыре дня в месяц, но этого довольно, ты никогда не состаришься, ты всегда будешь красивее всех.  
Вот тут бы опустить вуаль и величественно рассориться с Раймундо раз и навсегда, и указать ему на дверь - да куда он уйдет, если они оба в гостях, и никто не обращает на них внимания. Хозяева, наверно, уже удалились на второй этаж, заткнули уши ватой и легли спать: пусть развлекаются без них, не маленькие, посуду не побьют, столовое серебро не растащат, да и нет здесь серебра, не та эпоха. И бессмысленно затевать ссору с Раймундо, он не исправится и даже не обидится, он засмеется и скажет: ну что ты, что ты, не сердись, моя дорогая, я позабыл, как ты скромна в некоторых вопросах, но я больше не буду, не буду, я уважаю твои отношения с Кларой, твои тонкие пальцы и ее невинность, и брешь в ее невинности, если эта брешь вообще существует, в чем я сомневаюсь, в том-то и прелесть лесбийской любви: проникновение не непременно, без него легко обойтись, а удовольствие не ослабеет, а может быть, еще и усилится, я где-то об этом читал, от кого-то слышал, скорее всего, ты сама мне и рассказала, когда я рассказал тебе о своих мальчиках, об однополых опасно-безопасных льезонах: ах, ты спал с таким-то? а я спала с такой-то, очень приятно, и по-моему, мне больше повезло, а по-моему - мне повезло, amada mia, я вообще чрезвычайно удачлив и ловок, я умею устраиваться лучше, чем ты. Они улыбались одинаковой сладкой улыбкой, они прекрасно отражали друг друга - с легчайшей поправкой на биологический пол, но без искажения линий: тела прямые и тонкие, носы горбатые, шеи длинные; на фотографии они стояли, противостояли лицом к лицу, она с опущенной головою, в пелерине, в шелковой броне, он со сцепленными руками, в крахмальной рубашке, в широких брюках, может быть, в юбке, не разобрать, поменять их местами, поменять их костюмы, повязать ей бабочку, ему нанизать кольца на пальцы, и никто не разберет, что случилось, никто не поймет, что здесь странного, что смешного, они странны, но не смешны, они по-прежнему отражаются, и какая разница, кто из них женщина, кто мужчина, кто Жаклин, кто Раймундо, им-то все равно, а кому надо - Кларе надо, Рудольфу надо, - тот сам догадается, та сама догадается, поймает за локоть и скажет уверенно: довольно, у меня голова болит от музыки, я устал, я устала, пойдем, наконец, домой.  
\- Уже уходите?  
\- Руди завтра рано вставать. Ему каждый день рано вставать, это профессиональное.  
\- Профессиональное заболевание? Сочувствую вам, Руди, это ужасно.  
\- Мне кажется, Жаклин, вам тоже приходится вставать очень рано по утрам.  
\- Зачем же?  
\- Красить ваше лицо. Загримировываться. Это долго.  
\- Руди, вы ревнуете меня или ко мне?  
\- Нет, просто вы все мне надоели.  
Это взаимно, душенька Руди, это взаимно. Жаклин улыбалась еще холоднее, еще слаще, чем на фотографии, фотографиях, и точными движениями поправляла волосы Клары, ее воротник, ее манжеты, прикасалась к ней, словно к кукле, и Клара-кукла безучастно подчинялась ей: это только тело, это тело ничего не чувствует и Кларе не принадлежит, не все ли равно, что с ним делает Жаклин, как на него смотрит Руди, как стекают по нему струйки пота от нестерпимой жары. Тут музыка и духота, давайте уйдем, раз нельзя распахнуть окно и подышать, или давайте распахнем окна, подышим и выйдем из них, спрыгнем на клумбы, истопчем гиацинты, фиалки, душистый табак. Раймундо шагнул к ней и поцеловал снова, уже не в ухо с жемчужинкой, но в жемчужно-холодную щеку, слева поцеловал, и вслед за ним подошел Рудольф и наклонился к Кларе, целуя в щеку справа, чтобы она вздрогнула и ожила, маленькая аврора-без-принца в сером платьице, девочка-козочка, девочка-лань. И она ожила, она провела ладонями по щекам, стирая поцелуи, она вздохнула и расстегнула верхние пуговки, оголяя шею и ключицы, не соблазняя, а освобождая себя саму, и обняла Жаклин за талию спокойно и сильно; она сильная, эта хрупкая Клара, она сильнее нас всех, хоть по ней и не скажешь. Кто у них сегодня мужчина, а кто женщина, спрашивал Руди, невинный Руди, еще ничего не понимавший в чужих отношениях, тем более в отношениях однополых, в отношениях женских, все ему подавай гетеросексуальную модель, все равняйся на нее, смирно, шагом марш; так вот, Руди, объяснял Раймундо, они обе женщины, если ты не заметил, а разделение на мужа и жену в лесбийских парах безнадежно устарело, принимай все как есть и не приставай с вопросами, Жаклин ведь не выясняет у тебя, кто ты со мной - женщина или мужчина, ей и не нужно, она и без объяснений знает, что я тебя трахаю, а не наоборот, но это не делает тебя женственнее, а меня - мужественнее, и слава богу. Да ну тебя, хватит, перестань меня учить, я все без тебя знаю, нет, не все, я не знаю, кто кого трахает - Клара Жаклин или Жаклин - Клару, я об этом и хочу спросить, а ты мне мешаешь. Я тебе совсем не мешаю, радость моя, это безнадежное занятие, и не учу тебя, это еще безнадежнее, а что касается Жаклин и Клары - они трахают друг друга, у них полное равноправие, не зависящее от позиций и пенетраций, как и у нас с тобой, даже лучше, чем у нас с тобой, равноправнее некуда, я им завидую, позавидуй и ты.  
Они вышли вдвоем на пустую, хорошо освещенную улицу: люблю эти бульвары и подбульварчики, просматриваются и простреливаются насквозь, очень удобно подавлять на них восстания и разгонять демонстрации, и очень удобно забрасывать полицию бутылкам с коктейлями молотова и просто бутылками, у них водометы, а у нас цветы и спички, мы еще посмотрим, кто кого. Какие странные рассуждения, я думал, ты приличный буржуа, я буржуа, согласен, но я чилиец, нет, я аргентинец, неважно, я латинянин, латинос, у нас в крови страсть к революциям и беспорядкам, я занялся бы политикой, если б не любил так искусство, я планировал бы перемещения войск вместо перемещения труппы, и выдумывал униформу для своих солдат, изумительную униформу, чтобы враги умирали от зависти, увидев моих красавцев. Рудольф взял Раймундо под руку, как влюбленный, только влюбленным и шататься по ночам под фонарями и каштанами, унтер-ден-кастаньен, кастаньеттен, как сказали бы иностранцы, мы оба и есть иностранцы, давай говорить вот так. Враги умрут не от зависти, заметил Рудольф, враги умрут от смеха, ты заставишь своих солдат носить кружева и камзолы и пудрить косы, совсем как один сумасшедший император из русской истории, ты его не знаешь, но ты на него похож, ты тоже сумасшедший. Кажется, это надо принять как комплимент, хорошо, так и приму, я очень польщен, что я ненормальный, как император из твоей истории, а что с ним сталось, он любил у солдат лишь пудреные косы или задницы тоже любил? Или я путаю его с Фридрихом, тот все любил: и пудру, и косы, и солдатские зады, и скрипки, и философию, даже балет, говорят, любил, поставить бы балет про Фридриха в синем сюртучке на голое тело, в кюлотах, но без чулок, с балериной-барбариной для отвода глаз, но еще и с любовником-хореографом из нашего века, все времена смешать, присыпать чувственностью, сбрызнуть Бахом и подавать, пока не остыло. Нет, не сейчас, мы до этого не доросли, но лет через сорок будет в самый раз, а я отвлекся, так что там случилось с тем твоим русским императором, Руди? А ничего хорошего, ударили табакеркой в висок и придушили, чтоб не выебывался, у нас это просто, у нас всегда бьют в висок, насмерть, наверняка и чем угодно, табакеркой или дверным звонком, вырванным с мясом, впрочем, это непереводимо, ты все равно ничего не поймешь, понимают те, кто там жили, а ты не жил, что с тебя взять, ты не знаешь, как вздрагивают и вскрикивают от шагов на лестнице, от внезапного стука в дверь.  
Руди тоже не жил, не вздрагивал и не вскрикивал, он из следующего поколения, вдоволь наголодавшегося, но не успевшего испугаться, ему повезло больше, ему вообще поразительно повезло, а он еще чем-то недоволен, а ему все мало, он хочет, чтоб за него принялись всерьез, чтоб показали ему небо в клеточку, исправительно-трудовые не тридцатых, шестидесятых годов. Раз похлебавши тюремной баланды, будешь жрать ее снова, раз попав на заметку, на карандаш к кому надо, к начальничку да помощничку, попадешь в конце концов не на карандаш, а в кабинет, а оттуда в воронок, в приемку, в пересылку, в сизый сизо, в шизоидный шизо, в барак, на общие, руки назад, вот там-то попрыгаешь к свободе, попляшешь, повыделываешь антраша на раскаленном полу. Это, видите ли, врожденное, обязательная принадлежность ам-слав, той самой достоевско-бесноватой души, - тоска по твердой руке, домотканый садомазохизм, чем сильнее бьешь, тем сильнее тебя любят, растопчи меня сапогом, вождь и учитель, удуши своими усами; а Рудирудольф не славянин, сказали выше, он тоже иностранец, как Раймундо, попрошу ему все эти славянские штучки не вменять и не вкручивать, плевал он на старые сапоги, на истлевшие усы вождя, он махнул за флажки, перебежал через нейтралку, имел он всех вас в виду, партийные суки, праведные суки в мыле и в пене, войте теперь, рвитесь с поводков, не достанете его, не укусите, не загоните обратно. Поговорите с ним о справедливости, о свободе поговорите, о родине с большой буквы, о других больших буквах, сплошь согласных - со всем политбюро согласных, глухих и нераздвигаемых, расскажите, как ему повезло там не сдохнуть от голода, а он удрал, утек, неблагодарный мальчишка, паскуда, подранок, валюты захотел, костюмчиков, аплодисментов, любви захотел не по сто двадцать первой статье, ну ничего, устроят ему любовь, глядишь, отобьют охоту - и почки отобьют, если попадется, а попадется непременно, вот прямо сейчас, на этой темной аллее, зайдут сзади, сунут Раймундо нож в печень, а Руди скрутят и оглушат, и привет, пишите ему письма в Потьму, в Мордовию, в Магадан, почтовый ящик номер такой-то, был ваш Руди, балетный беглец, да весь вышел, у балетных короткий век.  
\- Как говорила Рахиль: я сняла свое платье, не надеть ли мне его снова? Я отказался от охранников, не нанять ли мне их снова, как ты думаешь, Руди?  
\- Ничего я не думаю, отстань. По-моему, кто-то за нами идет.  
\- Здесь улица, по ней ходят люди даже ночью. Не будь параноиком.  
\- Кто эта Рахиль, зачем она снимает платье? Она из стриптиза?  
\- Почти. Из варьете «Иосиф и его братья», его держал один немецкий старик, вроде Маркса, только Манн.  
Морочь ему голову, но знай меру, он все-таки не идиот, он поймет, что ты над ним издеваешься, и обидится, и все кончится плохо; ах, радость моя, нельзя быть такой серьезной, он сам надо мной издевается, он прекрасно знает - нет, не меру, но кто такой Манн, а может, и кто такая Рахиль, о Марксе я уж и не говорю, все эти танцовщики никогда ничего не читают, у них весь ум уходит в ноги, разбирают что-нибудь по складам - ну и ладно, а Руди на них не похож, Руди поразительно начитанное дитя, нам всем до него далеко. Каштаны-платаны, платанокаштаны отбрасывали тени на тротуар, в этих тенях удобно прятаться, прижимаясь к стволу или столбу, к очищенной стене прижимаясь: она бела, и он, прячущийся и прижатый, тоже бел и отмыт, и еще приодет в москошвеевский пиджак, и обстрижен по-хамски, при свете видно издалека, что шпион, но света нет, и он невидим, пока не выйдет навстречу, пока не скажет лениво, с развальцей: ну здрасте, товарищ, погуляли, и хорош, попрощайтесь с вашим дружком и давайте за мной, да без глупостей, никто на помощь не придет, ах да, мы это уже говорили, только вы, товарищ, были с какой-то красоткой, а не с этим носатым, и похоже, сумели удрать, но больше не удерете, хватит с вас, а ну, руки из карманов, сука, татарское мурло. Это становится навязчивым, не правда ли, моя дорогая, одни и те же угрозы, одни и те же намеки, брань, лесть, и снова угрозы, одни и те же топтуны ищут Руди по следам, как прекрасную оружейницу, он и вправду прекрасен, и оружие его опаснее ядерного, он весь мир сметет, укротит и сделает горсткой пыли, подожди, мы это еще увидим, мы доживем, если сами не станем пылью из-за него, золотой элизиумной пылью. Что ты там бормочешь, подозрительно спросил Рудольф, и Раймундо ответил: молюсь, Руди, молюсь за спасение моей души от тебя, но по-моему, никто не слушает меня и мои молитвы; он обнял Рудольфа за талию и притянул к себе, в губы поцеловал прямо под фонарем и почувствовал, что их взяли в прицел бинокля, на мушку взяли и ждут отмашки: стрелять или нет, и еще почувствовал, что ему все равно, выстрелят или нет, потому что у Руди были очень сладкие губы, и совсем не хотелось от них отрываться, от него отрываться, и тем более не хотелось - валиться ничком в агонии и умирать на холодных, остывших за вечер камнях. Ах, если бы только они были холодные, это пустяки, но ведь они же грязные, и это гадко, это отвратительно, это вредно для здоровья - умирать в такой грязи, я предпочитаю птитмор как птифур, на свежих простынях, в объятиях Руди и под одеялом.  
\- Почему ты все время оглядываешься?  
\- Потому что мне кажется, что за нами следят.  
\- Тебе не кажется, за нами правда следят. Но почему ты оглядываешься на них?  
\- Потому что они меня бесят.  
\- Милый мой, так нельзя. Если ты будешь строить рожи всем, кто тебя бесит, на тебя все обидятся, даже твои кэгэбэшники. Не надо портить отношения с людьми.  
\- Ах, оставь, - сказал Рудольф, - ты такой дипломат, даже скучно. Зачем они ко мне пристают?  
Чему я учу его, моя радость? Что во всем нужно находить что-нибудь приятное: да, пусть за ним таскаются эти господа в квадратных пальто, да, они неприятны, даже опасны, ну что ж, так незачем подходить к ним близко, а на расстоянии они почти милы - это свита, это поклонники, самые нежные почитатели. Видела бы ты, как он разозлился, когда я ему об этом сказал, боже, я думал, он меня ударит. Как я смею так шутить, да это совсем не смешно, да они хотят его убить или переломать ему ноги, да они опасны, а я ничего не понимаю, я чертов безмозглый эстет и вообще сволочь, и так далее, и так далее, он поразительно красноречив, когда злится, и даже произношение улучшается. В чем-то он прав, наверно, они и вправду были бы непрочь его убить, но зачем же заранее так переживать, ведь пока-то его не убили. Все образуется, как говорит старичок-слуга в анне-карениной, но я позабыл, не он ли в конце копошится и бормочет над железом, если он - то все образовывается как нельзя лучше: поезд прибывает по расписанию, кровь смывают с рельсов, и можно ехать дальше, не велено задерживать вас на границе. Он боится, что остановят где-нибудь на таможне - лучше на таможне, чем на облаке, так я его успокаиваю, но он не понимает, что я имею в виду, и неудивительно, я сам не понимаю. Он боится, что его вышлют, все советские ушиблены этим страхом: непорядок с визой, с паспортом, с багажом, с выражением лица, не так поздоровался с офицером, нахмурился не так, как на фотографии, - и все, прощайте, возвращайтесь на родину в двадцать четыре часа, а там вертитесь как знаете, глядите вокруг, кому еще вы нужны, кому теперь в друзья вы попадете, лучше в друзья, чем в тюрьму, а может быть, хуже, ведь в тюрьме на стене навсегда сохраняется тень, а друзья - не со зла, но в азарте - и вашу тень проиграют.  
Нет, моя дорогая, продолжал Раймундо, вот увидишь, он непременно вернется, но без конвоя, не в наручниках, с правом на въезд и на выезд. Мир изменится в конце концов, империя, как известно, страна для дураков, но даже самым смирным подданным надоедает быть дураками, им хочется стать умными хоть ненадолго. И его встретят с цветами, будут поздравлять как героя, предложат ему все роли, все театры, но поздно, поздно, поздно, они опоздают со своим прозрением, со своей любовью к нему. Как приятно пророчествовать, растянувшись на поддельном диванчике первой империи, тоже для дураков: я-то под защитой, я в безопасности, никто не вломится ко мне, не стащит с диванчика - лицом вниз, падла, и не пикни, вылизывай паркет, пока в рот земли не набили; мне повезло, а бедному Рудольфу придется подрожать, не сразу от него отстанут, не сразу простят и полюбят: пусть сбежал, негодяй, да все же наш негодяй, срок мы ему влепим, но иной раз и похвастаемся - у вас-то на западе и таких нет, вот и сманили его, голову ему задурили, а он наш, он советский, он лояльный, он нормальный гражданин. И с такими лояльными да нормальными разговор короткий: смотался - твое счастье, дыши кислородом, можно, но помни, у нас длинные руки, дадут нам отмашку - и мы тебя обложим по форме номер раз, два и три, и посмотрим тогда, как ты запоешь и как затанцуешь.  
Дом мой стеклянный и просматривается насквозь, как ни задергивай шторы, мы все на прицеле, и с этим ничего не поделаешь, проще пожать плечами и не думать об этом: пусть пристально наблюдают, если им нравится, у каждой зверушки свои извращения, мало ли на свете тихих вуайеров с биноклями, с лицензиями на убийство. Главное - вести себя как всегда, пусть они не воображают, что мы их боимся; у тебя нет воображения, возражал Рудольф, поэтому ты не боишься, ты не понимаешь, на что они способны. Телефон звенел пронзительно, Раймундо снимал трубку и протягивал Рудольфу: возьми, это тебя, международный, это за тобой, поговори, не показывай, что тебе страшно, они тебе ничего не сделают, не доберутся до тебя. И пока Рудольф отвечал отрывисто на чужом языке, пока его лицо медленно мертвело с каждым словом, с каждой минутою международного разговора, - Раймундо стоял у него за спиной, не обнимая, но окружая руками, и не пускал за стекло, прочь от себя, обратно в империю. Рядом звучали женские голоса, приглушенные расстоянием и медью проводов, плакали, умоляли, соблазняли и снова плакали, это сирены, думал Раймундо, заложницы своего острова, им и не хочется убивать странников, но так решили боги, а с богами, как и с властями, себе дороже спорить: странник уплывет, пчелы улетят, а им некуда деваться, гребни моря окружают их вместо кирпичных стен, и тени скользят по кирпичам, по периметру просторной тюрьмы. Они сирены, несчастные и нежные, невольные убийцы, они зовут: вернись скорее, нам страшно без тебя, нам без тебя так трудно, вернись, не бойся, тебя не накажут, тебе всё простят, все уже прощено, ты ошибся, с кем не бывает, за ошибки не убивают, но подумай, на что тебе эта свобода, на что тебе море, троя, итака, тысячи островов, ты никому там не нужен, ты нужен нам, нам плохо без тебя, а тебе плохо без нас, и не лги, что ты счастлив, мы тебе не поверим. Они приманки, они трепещут на иглах, на острых рыболовных крюках, всаженных в шею, в плечи, под ребра; а Раймундо - мачта, опорный столб, и Рудольф накрепко привязан к нему: как ни бейся, а не вырвешься к сиренам и к смерти, у Раймундо на тебя свои виды, и его руки удерживают надежнее веревок, а поцелуи, как воск, гасят шум моря, песни и плач.  
Наконец, связь рвалась, замолкали сирены-нереиды, подружки и пленницы красного Гольфо, и телефонная барышня вежливо предлагала перезвонить, но не знала сама, какой набрать номер. Рудольф ронял трубку на стол или на пол, закрывал глаза и молча откидывался назад, в объятия Раймундо; обними меня крепче, а не то я сойду с ума, брошусь в посольство, как бросаются за борт, и меня уже не вытащат, даже тела не найдут. Как сильна инерция власти, издалека действует это магическое и магническое, драконово обаяние, и попробуй ему не поддаться, попробуй не поверить, что тебя не убьют, а помилуют; впрочем, вздор, что вы сочиняете, наплевать ему на власть, на драконов, на лебяжьи канавки, колонны, васильевские стрелки, адмиралтейские гвозди, не проймешь его ностальгией, эта болезнь появляется позже, когда четверть века прошло за границей, и надеяться стало смешным. Сильнее всего страх: что сделают с теми, кого он любил, как накажут за него - посадят или не посадят, выгонят со службы, исключат из партии, строгача с занесением влепят, вышвырнут из очереди на квартиру, пусть вам сыночек помогает, пусть он вам денег пришлет, чтоб вы в кооператив вступили, за доллары, хе-хе, стране нужна валюта. Жизни им не будет, лучше бы они от него сразу отказались: он нам не сын, не брат, не племянник, он предатель, мы его не знаем; но отречения уже не проканывают, и отец отвечает за сына, брат за брата, дядюшка за племянника, и наоборот, до седьмого колена, за двоюродных, сводных, единокровных, единоутробных, по всей строгости закона, без снисхождения. Рудольф стоял, закрыв глаза, предатель, мальчишка, беглец, и ничего не чувствовал - ни стыда, ни тоски, но vide complet, абсолютную пустоту, совершенную легкость, в таком состоянии и танцевать, все взвоют от удовольствия. А через минуту или две выговаривал весело и старательно, с заметным, слишком заметным акцентом: грубо работают, думают, я им поверю, думают, я несчастен здесь. И Раймундо отзывался: правильно думают, ты здесь несчастен, но здесь у тебя еще есть шансы стать счастливым, а там тебя стукнут бутылкой по затылку и виновного не найдут. Впрочем, здесь тоже могут стукнуть, им это легко, так что будь, пожалуйста, осторожен, не поворачивайся спиной к кому попало, пей только с проверенными людьми, например, со мной.  
\- Если меня пришьют, тебе же хуже. Твоя дурацкая компания разорится, попросту лопнет.  
\- Ничего, я не пропаду, пойду в содержанки, мне не привыкать. Но прежде устрою тебе роскошные похороны.  
\- Ты сволочь.  
\- И чертов безмозглый эстет. А ты постарайся не умереть, не ради меня, а ради Бруна. Нельзя лишать его такого счастья, как ты.  
\- Ты издеваешься, - сказал Рудольф.  
\- Я совершенно серьезен, - возразил Раймундо. - И не сомневаюсь, что ты сведешь его с ума и затащишь в постель. Или в обратном порядке: сначала в постель, потом с ума.  
Он тебе говорит, что я его соблазнил? По-моему, все было наоборот: это он меня соблазнил. Впрочем, не знаю, можно ли говорить о «соблазне», когда к тебе под одеяло лезет голый мальчишка, аппетитный мальчишка, и все так легко: смажь и вставляй, к черту презервативы; а если не хочется, всегда можно отвернуться и притвориться спящим, но я-то не спал, уже не спал, я пробудился весь в поту. Еще немного, и я готов в него влюбиться, но слава богу, он умеет гасить любовь без воды и песка, он невыносим со своими капризами, мои соболезнования Кларе, Бруну, кому угодно, кто с ним свяжется или связался, их будет много, на всех и кладбища не хватит. Но меня там не будет, не смейся, я-то выпутаюсь из его веревок, я ловкий, мне нужно что-то большее, чем милая мордашка, шрам на губах, красивый зад, красивый член, мне нужно что-то еще, например, хороший счет в хорошем банке, титул, поместье, право подписи, а мальчишки с мордашками и задами найдутся сами собой, и за десятку согласятся нарисовать шрамы на губах. Тысячу раз я готов повторить, что Руди вообще не в моем вкусе, ну да, у меня на него встает, но одно с другим никак не связано, это физиологическая реакция, мало ли на кого у меня встает, мало ли кого я имею и кто имеет - меня, у нас сексуальная революция вот-вот наступит, а ко мне пристают с нежными чувствами и требуют, чтоб я прежде подарил серебряную розу или что там положено избраннику дарить, а потом, так и быть, снимал с него штаны, а у меня нет серебряных роз, были бы - я б отнес их в ломбард, я кругом в долгах, мне все время надо платить, платить, платить по счетам и без счета, и любовь в таких условиях - это лишняя роскошь, и я без нее, запомни, моя дорогая, я без нее обойдусь.  
Раймундо врал, не верьте ему, Жаклин, не слушайте, что он не влюблен, все так говорят, стыдясь своих высоких чувств сильнее, чем бедности или болезни, так собственную смерть скрывают - тоже от стыда, ведь все вокруг живут, а он умирает. Не влюблен он, как бы не так, видали мы невлюбленных, они не льнут к своей (не)любви, не отгоняют от нее соперников и пчел, не ревнуют, не соблазняют подарками, контрактами, знакомствами, развлечениями: дам тебе все что хочешь, заплачу сколько угодно, отвезу в Ниццу, в Венецию, в рай с обратным билетом, но ты взамен будь ко мне добр, будь мне не верен, но полуверен, не брыкайся, не спорь, не хмурься, когда я тебя целую, не хмурься, а целуй меня в ответ, ну что тебе стоит, ты актер, а значит, публичное существо, отученное от стыдливости, обученное всем искусствам, ну хорошо, не всем, а лишь пластическим, танцу и совокуплению в трех кирпичных стенах, несексуальному совокуплению в сценической коробке.  
Ах, в самом деле, не съездить ли нам на побережье, в бирюзу и азюр-лазурь, прихватим с собою Клару, чтоб она отдохнула, и Жаклин - чтоб она защищала Клару от нас, нас от Клары, будем валяться на пляже, тонуть и выныривать, прогуливаться по набережной, взявшись за руки вчетвером, перекрывая тротуар, а лучше бы проезжую часть, это демонстрация, репетиция протестов, которые когда еще начнутся, лет через семь, не раньше, мы тогда состаримся и оглохнем, так давайте протестовать сейчас, пока мы молоды, пока нам нечего делать, до ужина полтора часа, и надо их убить, и хорошо бы убить кого-нибудь вместе с ними, вместе с часами. Прежде меня возили на это же побережье, содержали меня, но не давали мне денег в руки, чтоб я не сбежал, между прочим, разумно, ведь я бы непременно сбежал, я был ужасным мальчишкой, ужаснее Руди, но приходилось терпеть, и я терпел, я воровал у маркиза не деньги, а фишки, и все спускал в казино, я играл в рулетку, как сумасшедший, выходил на пять минут, отсасывал кому-нибудь за углом, получал сотню и спешил обратно, бросал свой заработок на красное или черное, иногда даже выигрывал, но в конце концов оставался ни с чем, и маркиз уводил меня домой и журил по дороге: нельзя же так, дитя мое, это вредно для нервов, и если ты и дальше будешь отсасывать кому попало, то подхватишь дурную болезнь. Все ты врешь, Раймундо, все я вру, дорогая, как ты догадалась, я ужасно разборчив в связях, я терпеть не могу казино, я брал у маркиза столько, сколько мне нужно, и даже больше, и подрабатывал на стороне, да не ртом, а руками, кисточкой, карандашом, все-таки я из хорошей семьи, я разборчив в связях, хоть неразборчив в средствах, и я знаю себе цену, еще как знаю: даром со мной будут спать, и очень охотно, но чуть намекнешь, что не мешало бы заплатить красавице за труды - и все у них упадет, а нет прецедента - не за что и платить, экономия, дитя мое, как говорил покойный маркиз, изумительная экономия.  
Как быстро пролетят три месяца, как быстро кончится коротенький контракт, мы и не заметим, как придет время расставаться, мы обрадуемся, когда это время придет, потому что нам трудно вместе, моя дорогая, мы слишком разные и мы живем не по законам физики: должны притягиваться и сцепляться накрепко, а вместо этого рвемся прочь, подальше друг от друга. Я вспоминаю его, как будто мы уже разошлись, как будто между нами нет ничего профессионального, ничего личного нет, и он далеко, этот самовластный, этот сладострастный Руди, наверно, где-нибудь в Копенгагене, действует на нервы кое-кому другому. Цветные пятна плывут, немного покачивает, немного тошнит, это признаки утомления или мигрени, или невоздержанности в любви и еде, верно первое, но не второе, он мало ел, капризный Раймундо, и много занимался любовью в эту ночь, сам виноват, при его сложении надо быть осторожнее, он хрупок, он слишком хрупок. Впрочем, все эти хрупкие эстеты в действительности ужасно выносливы, и он был вынослив, должно случиться что-то по-настоящему серьезное, по-настоящему страшное, чтобы он сдался, вот оно и случилось - но попозже, лет через двадцать, когда сначала воспаление легких, потом судебный процесс, потом дурной анализ крови, ухудшение, ухудшение, ухудшение и вдруг, почти без паузы и подготовки, смерть. До такого и доживать не захочется, и лучше не доживать, и вовсе об этом не думать (в шестидесятых СПИД непредставим, легче напророчить себе лучевую болезнь, обморожение в ядерной зиме); вернемся в спальню, в уютный час пополуночи, поговорим о прекрасном настоящем, об отдыхе, о свободе, о грядущем дне без балета, право, можно позволить себе один выходной безбалетный день. У зеленого зеркала стоял раздетый Рудольф, опустив руки, и Раймундо смотрел на него со спины, запоминая, вбирая, сдирая кожу: присвоить бы его, не прикасаясь, спрятать под зеленое стекло. Как это грубо - желать его, как это вульгарно - спать с ним, он сам и груб, и вульгарен, но не глуп, а жаль, легче было бы с дураком. И как красиво его тело, если мысленно разъять его на части: вот голова на длинной крепкой шее, вот сильные плечи и сильные руки, античный торс - ах, все торсы античны у любителей и хранителей древностей вроде Раймундо, все у них аполлоны в белых трико, с баланчинской лютней, - но этот аполлон козлоног, до пояса бог, сатир - ниже пояса, приятно шлепнуть его по круглому заду, взять за член, за загривок, за подбородок, затащить обратно в кровать. Но еще слаще лежать неподвижно и следить за ним, еще слаще ждать, когда он вернется, промерзнув на сквозняке - и Раймундо лежал, следил, ждал, а ветер дергал занавеску так кинематографично, и в комнате становилось все холодней.  
\- Закрой окно, - сказал Рудольф. - Ты специально его открыл, хочешь, чтоб я заболел и перестал танцевать.  
\- Ну вот еще, я на тебе хорошо зарабатываю, в моих интересах, чтобы ты танцевал до упаду. И если тебе холодно, закрой окно сам. Мне лень вставать.  
\- Ты специально. Ты хочешь, чтоб у меня была пневмония, ты хочешь меня убить.  
\- Руди, закрой окно, заткнись и ложись спать. Не устраивай мне сцен, я не Клара.  
\- И не Эрик Брун.  
\- И не он. И я сомневаюсь, что он станет терпеть твои капризы.  
\- Ты же терпишь.  
\- Просто я не верю в телесные наказания. А зря, тебе не помешала бы хорошая порка. И ты потом сам бы сказал спасибо. И попросил бы еще.  
Это непедагогично - еще бы, но это не педагогика, не римские ферулы, не итонские розги, не кентервильские стеки для непослушных привидений, это застывший бульон с пеной, эротический студень по рецепту бастильского маркиза, хоть маркиз предпочитал девочек, а не мальчиков, по крайней мере, в дрянной жизни, не на дрянной бумаге. Фантазии такого рода не возбуждают, твердил Раймундо, вернее, не возбуждают - меня, а чужое возбуждение меня не интересует, я, знаете ли, эгоист, замкнутый на собственном оргазме, какая мне разница, почему кончают другие, пусть бы они и вовсе не кончали, мне наплевать. Но Рудольф был так соблазнителен сзади, даже лучше, чем спереди: трудно удержаться, не вообразить, как его ягодицы дрожат и горят от ударов, как он просит прощения, как извивается - о, нет, не на коленях Раймундо, на совсем других коленях, под узкой и жесткой, прелестной датской рукой. Так ему и надо, впредь будет послушнее и умнее, не будет, конечно, некуда ему еще умнеть, а послушным он и в детстве, наверное, не был, упрямый звереныш, своенравный звереныш с острыми зубами, такой вцепится в поцелуе и чем-нибудь заразит, и хорошо еще, если бешенством, а вдруг чем-нибудь психическим, чем-нибудь неизлечимым. Вы с ним поосторожнее, не дразните его, не кормите через решетку, ах, нет решетки, ну тогда тем более не кормите, и близко не подходите, и не трогайте его, я сам его буду трогать, я уже ничего не боюсь.  
Он потянулся, ощущая свое тело, красивое хрупкое тело, без боли в мышцах, без рубцов и шрамов, ему даже аппендицит не вырезали, дай бог, и не вырежут, нет у него ни родимых пятен, ни прыщиков, ни царапин, он безупречен и от безупречности ненатурален, он не то чтобы манекен или статуя, но существо не совсем живое, и ему было приятно потягиваться и повторять про себя: я не совсем живой, я искусственный, зато Руди слишком живой, настоящий, горячий, оттого-то мы и сошлись, от любопытства: каково спать с полукуклой, каково спать со стихийною силой? Как выясняется - ничего, неплохо, главное - вовремя убраться от стихии, удрать в башню подальше от бури, а он пусть кому-то другому кружит голову и крутит нервы, разбивает ледяную скорлупу, выпуская наружу демона, дьявола, он, бедняжка, еще не знает, что у Бруна дьявольский нрав, а когда узнает - поздно будет, сам привяжется и не захочет уходить, это тоже что-то извращенное, что-то безусловно мазохистское, мазохическое, а я не по этой части, не понимаю, в чем тут наслаждение, гораздо приятнее любоваться, как его наказывают, но не наказывать самому, и сочувствовать им обоим: ах, как трудно вбивать хорошие манеры в гадкого ганимеда, ах, как трудно быть гадким, когда в тебя так усердно вбивают учтивость и вежливость, скромность и сдержанность, что там еще, начатки английской грамматики, а то невозможно слушать, как ты щебечешь, меня это бесит, вот тебе за твои ошибки в языке, вот тебе за твой акцент, вот тебе за лень, вот тебе, вот тебе, вот тебе.  
\- Что это ты так улыбаешься? - спросил Рудольф. - О чем ты думаешь?  
\- Ни о чем. Ладно, лгу, о чем-то думаю. О том, как твой Эрик Брун станет шлепать тебя за твои выходки. Между прочим, соблазнительное зрелище, я бы с удовольствием посмотрел.  
\- Ты извращенец.  
\- И еще какой. Извращеннее не бывает, привыкай, мой милый, это развратный запад, здесь все такие. В точности соответствуют восточной пропаганде.  
\- Неправда, такого, как ты, даже в пропаганде нет, ты слишком возмутительный.  
\- Ну, это комплимент, я польщен.  
А собственно говоря, что во мне такого возмутительного, моя радость, я не пристаю к малолетним, не употребляю наркотики, поправочка: почти не употребляю, зато не беру взятки без поправочек и без почти, объясни мне, за что мною пугают детей, ну, не всех детей, а одного Руди, и почему, кстати, он меня не боится? Моя репутация ярче меня самого, всему виной моя дружба с покойным маркизом, моя вражда с беспокойной маркизой, и эта вражда в конце концов может оказаться полезнее дружбы, спорим, я очарую мадам и женюсь на ней, не сейчас, но лет через десять, когда она совсем состарится, и мне не придется с ней спать. Что значит «а как же я?», вот Руди не стал бы задавать таких вопросов, ты - это ты, не хочешь же ты, чтоб я на тебе женился, при живом-то муже (или мне его отравить?), я ведь не спрашиваю тебя, почему ты не женишься на Кларе, и тем более не спрашиваю «а как же я?», когда ты с Кларой спишь. Полно, я сам через десять лет стану противным и старым, подстать мадам, мы составим чудесную пару, и наши фотографии напечатают во всех модных журналах: невеста в инвалидной коляске, скрюченная, с куриной лапкой, в завитом парике, и жених с паршивыми усиками, с двухмесячным брюшком, усики я отпущу, а если не отращу брюшко, подложу подушку, маленькую подушечку, которую вышьешь ты, дорогая. Вот увидишь, мы чудесно сойдемся и сживемся с маркизою, она позабудет, что когда-то меня ненавидела, она обрадуется, что я за нею ухаживаю, такой интересный молодой человек, есть чем похвастаться перед сверстницами-подружками, у них-то нет такого кавалера; а я стану давать ей джин и виски, сколько она пожелает, и бумаги на подпись, какие мне выгодны, я ограблю ее, оберу до ниточки, а когда она мне надоест, когда она мне все завещает, я подсыплю ей что-нибудь в джин или в виски и поплачу на ее похоронах.  
За такие разговоры можно и под следствие угодить, но право, где в то время была маркиза, а где был Раймундо, романтичный отравитель, театральный злодей, он травил своих гостей на вечеринках, подсыпая им перцу в пирожные, и злодействовал понарошку в умирающем театре, ругался с костюмерами и осветителями, ругался с балеринами и премьер-дансёрами, с кредиторами ругался насмерть, до слез и до крови, и перед спектаклем брал Руди за подбородок, приказывал: не вертись, сиди смирно, и подмазывал ему глаза и губы, и не целовал, чтоб не стереть свежую краску. После поцелуемся, если хорошо станцуешь, хоть это дурное поощрение, дурное напутствие, он, этот хмурый Руди, станцует хорошо без всяких поцелуев, у него свои отношения с балетом и миром, и Раймундо нечего вмешиваться, пусть стоит в кулисах и смотрит, как порхают наяды, как принц ухлестывает за тенью принцессы, как фея в сирени рассыпает жемчуг па-де-бурре - о, лишь бы не сошла с пуантов, лишь бы не превратила жемчужины в жаб. Сколько еще пройдет спектаклей - время измерялось в спектаклях, никак иначе, - прежде чем кончится контракт, прежде чем кончится все это громоздкое предприятие, одряхлевшее предприятие, последний сколок балле рюсс, ах, не все ли равно, лучше об этом не задумываться, нет никакого будущего, допустим, что мы вечны, и труппа вечна, и ангажемент, и «Спящая красавица», и с этим допущением намного легче дышать, почти как с кислородным баллоном. Но Руди, разумеется, говорил, что ему от мыслей о вечности хочется удавиться, что он меня не выносит, что удерет без спросу - и ловите его тогда, возвращайте с полицией, он чего только ни говорит от злости и голода, дорогая, поэтому я его не слушаю, кормлю ужином, а потом он становится податливей, и с ним легче иметь дело или не иметь дел, а поиметь его самого, я предпочитаю второе, я ведь тоже не франциск ассизский, а у него изумительный зад. Не вздумай никому об этом рассказывать, наоборот, сделай мне одолжение, отрицай все, с возмущением отрицай, доказывай, что мы с тобой любовники, а Руди ни при чем, он не в моем вкусе, потому что он мальчик, а я принципиально с мальчиками не сплю, я ужасно, ужасно принципиальный. Тебе поверят скорее, чем мне, пусть только попробуют не поверить, когда ты так убедительна: светской даме прилично содержать любовника, а не любовницу, а ты безукоризненна и все знаешь по части приличий, и содержишь меня, а не Клару, кстати, очень любезно с твоей стороны, и не могла бы ты подкинуть мне еще деньжат, а то я скоро разорюсь с Руди и его капризами.  
Дурной нрав у Руди, на него не угодишь, он не то чтобы избалован, но он боится, что его обойдут, обманут, подсунут дрянь - но первосортную дрянь, дорогая, мы бы взяли и поблагодарили, а он злится и закатывает истерики: ты мне врешь, ты хочешь меня обокрасть, нажиться на мне, ты мало мне платишь, ты делаешь мне плохие подарки, ты сам плохой, ты мне завидуешь, я тебя не люблю. Спорить с ним бессмысленно, он ничего не услышит, вот Раймундо и не спорил, соглашался разумно: ну конечно, Руди, ты меня не любишь, и я тебя не люблю, и за что тебя любить, когда ты мне грубишь и вечно всем недоволен. Хореография дурная, костюмы дурные, партнерши дурные, то ли дело в Кировском, в утраченном раю, где позиции нечисты, зато руки прекрасны, где классику отбеливают и обеззараживают, где танцы стерильны, трико чуточку мешковаты, а бандажей и в помине нет, это западные выдумки, им они ни к чему, ну и сидел бы себе в своем Кировском, не высовывался, ходил строем и голосовал «за», в партию бы вступил для пущей благонадежности, а ведь не захотел, заупрямился, сбежал, и все равно всем недоволен, даже бандажом. У него из-за этой штуки огромный член, это неэстетично, все смотрят ему между ног, как бешеной лошади в кабаре, и плевать им на искусство, а когда он поворачивается, все смотрят на его зад, это проклятое трико слишком обтягивает, и в Кировском все было не так; ладно-ладно, рассказывай, как там было в Кировском, как тебя мордой в грязь макали на собраниях за то, что ты не надевал штаны в первом акте «Жизели», как влепляли строгача, когда ты обрезал повыше полы камзола в «Лебедином», нарушение формы и униформы - это вам не шуточки, за такое и до революции по головке не гладили, да ты сам - не Матильда, великий князь за тебя не заступится, великие князья теперь в Париже, а я вообще не князь, я маркиз. И грешно прятать под штанами и фалдами такой член, такие ягодицы, чем сильнее обтянуто и обнажено, тем лучше, пусть будет стыдно тому, кто назовет это непристойным, пусть самому Руди будет стыдно, он тоже жалуется на непристойность фасонов и тканей, жалуется, но и любуется собой, скоро совсем привыкнет и забудет, что когда-то стеснялся. С каких пор красивые линии бедер и ног вдруг стали неприличными, полно, Руди, ты не чудовище, но ты маленький варвар, советский провинциал, ты боишься телесности - слава богу, что хотя бы не боишься тела, с этой фобией я бы не справился, нет у меня лекарств, а к телесности я тебя приучу, вот взгляни на своего любимого Бруна - он не смущается, показывает и ноги, и ягодицы, и бедра, и не ноет, что член у него велик в бандаже, и между нами говоря - он, кажется, и без бандажа велик, прекрасный член, не хуже, чем у тебя.  
\- Ты откуда знаешь? Ты с ним все-таки спал?  
\- Руди, детка, спать с кем-то и видеть кого-то голым - разные вещи. Я видел Бруна голым. Уверяю тебя, не я один.  
\- Ты врешь.  
\- А ты мне завидуешь. И зря, у тебя все впереди, насмотришься еще, тебе надоест.  
\- А я хочу не только смотреть, но и трогать.  
\- Трогать тебе тоже надоест, - устало сказал Раймундо. - Ложись, наконец, я не хочу тебя больше трогать, я хочу спать. С тобой, но без тебя, без проникновения, но в обнимку. В общем, ложись, все равно ты ни слова не понимаешь.  
Долго им не прожить, не выдержать вместе, Руди упрям, Раймундо своенравен, Руди гневлив, Раймундо нервен, Руди вспыльчив, Раймундо вспыльчив, в постели им хорошо, но нельзя же все время лежать в постели, они, слава богу, не влюбленные и не совсем идиоты. Еще чего не хватало - влюбиться в Руди, да лучше я разорюсь, хотя я и так разорюсь, да лучше я вскрою вены, хотя я ужасно боюсь крови, и мне станет дурно, но я их все-таки вскрою, лучше я в монастырь уйду, замаливать грехи с монахами посвежее, но влюбляться в Руди - о нет, это самоубийство, распад души. Откуда взяться душе у изнеженного Раймундо, в его теле она не удержится, не удержалась, давно отлетела прочь, ему ли бояться распада, любви и смерти, он и не боялся, он боялся привязанности, зависимости от насупленного Руди, сердитого Руди, которому не разрешили долго стоять на сквозняке, отправили под одеяло. Теперь он, этот Руди, лежал, нахмурившись, на мягкой перине, под мягким одеялом, в жестких объятиях Раймундо, и молчал, и ждал чего-то - еще одного разговора, соития, поцелуя, о, с ним никогда не знаешь точно, чего он ждет, чего хочет, и все, что ему дают, - не то, неправильно: и слова, и соития, и поцелуи. И Раймундо подумал: скорее бы закончился контракт, как умно я сделал, что не подписал его на шесть лет, как умно он сам сделал, что отказался подписывать, у меня сил не хватит с ним возиться, я старый человек, мне двадцать семь, я люблю, чтоб другие возились со мной. Сердце у него закололо нехорошо, доказывая, что он старый человек, поосторожнее с чувствами, с увлечениями, с мальчишками из эсэсэсэрии, поосторожнее, детка, пока не допрыгался до припадка, до хорошего припадка с обмороками, судорогами, нюхательной солью без кокаина. Успеешь еще помереть, поживи пока, столько всего интересного, а ты уперся лбом в балет, в маркизовы и маркизины кружева, в долги и скандалы, в анонимные угрозы на розовой почтовой бумаге, лучше бы присылали любовные письма, но нет, обещают голову открутить да переломать ноги, тебе, хоть ты не танцуешь, и Руди, хоть зачем ему, танцующему, голова - разве что для сохранения пропорций и веса, ради прически, губ и глаз, вот ты вертишься в этом вихре, в вечном вальсе снежинок, цветов, в виллисовой фуге, и света вокруг не видишь, надо это тебе, надо это ему, изнеженному Раймундо, он бы лучше сменил пластинку, квартиру, любовника, платье и род занятий, объявил бы себя банкротом и затеял что-нибудь новое, начал иную карьеру, допустим, в вестнике мод. Но балет - это то же болото, если завяз, едва ли выберешься, разве что подаст руку кто-то стоящий на твердой земле, кто-то уверенный и беспечный, и обеспеченный, как дорогая Жаклин, как она добра, как мила, как редко дает взаймы, пора бы ей приучиться давать почаще - денег, Руди, денег, а не любви, нечего хихикать.  
Ах, родиться бы в начале века, но так, чтобы пережить все войны на спокойном континенте, а в промежутках между войнами, в безумные двадцатые, в начале тридцатых - крутиться бы в Париже, на тех же улицах, где он крутился сейчас, но с другими людьми, с Дягилевым бы щебетать о новой музыке, оформлять, декорировать его спектакли, подкрашивать его балерин, тискать его мальчиков по углам, хорошеньких мальчиков, у Дягилева все хорошенькие и все доступные, почти как Руди, но послушнее и милее, не огрызаются и не дуются по пустякам. Издалека все казались послушнее и милее, это мнимая зримость и обозримость, и доступность тоже мнимая, так Дягилев и стал бы делиться своими мальчиками, самому мало, и интересно, с кем Раймундо делил сейчас Руди, не с Кларой, конечно, и вовсе не с женщиной и не с женщинами, но с какими-то безымянными мужского пола, с барными красавцами, с уличными эльфами, или ни с теми и ни с другими, но с тенью Эрика Бруна, с холодной мечтой, не имеющей плоти, но обжигающей, как лед. Тень безопасна, не наградит дурной болезнью, не достанет нож, наручники и пистолет, красные корочки кейджибиста, черт знает, какого цвета эти корочки, и есть ли вообще у кейджиби удостоверения, или они друг друга по запаху узнают, но как бы то ни было, любой красавец и эльф способен обернуться охотником на беглеца, тюремщиком, вохровцем с вышки, а тени можно доверять, она не выстрелит, не предаст, и Раймундо можно доверять, и спать с ним можно, вот Рудольф и спал, и рассказывал утром, что это Раймундо его соблазнил. Пусть Жаклин, дорогая Жаклин, отрицает это направо и налево, пусть клянется, что Раймундо натурален, нормален, гетеросексуален, что он с ней спит, а не с Рудольфом-Руди, честное слово, спит, вот видите синяк на шее, так это отпечаток его губ, а с Руди у него была дружба, только дружба, ничего, кроме дружбы, ну хорошо, солгала, были рабочие отношения, профессиональные, Раймундо ему платил - да не за такие услуги, а по контракту платил, за то, что Руди танцевал, вот и все, вернее, не то чтобы совсем все, но остальное Раймундо с него получал бесплатно. Вот и проговорилась, ах, как досадно, она не это имела в виду, и в конце концов, у Руди есть Клара, зачем ему Раймундо, когда Клара в него влюблена, когда Клара все время с ним, когда Клара заботится о нем и никогда его не оставляет, когда Клара, да где же эта Клара, опять она проспала, провалялась в дерибовской постели, теперь ее и не дозовешься, теперь до нее не дозвонишься, не поймаешь ее, она неуловима, но поверьте, она без ума от Руди, а Руди без ума от нее, и они будут очень счастливы, безумно счастливы вместе, а потом он уедет в Копенгаген и полюбит другого, а она утопится, подстрижется и выйдет за кого-нибудь замуж, ну например, за Жаклин.  
\- И все-таки Клара спит с Жаклин?  
\- И все-таки, Руди, такие вопросы надо задавать самой Кларе. Или Жаклин. Как джентльмен я обязан заявить, что это меня не касается, я не имею права обсуждать чужую личную жизнь. Впрочем, я не джентльмен. И ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что да, Клара спит с Жаклин, сладко спит, на одной подушке.  
\- Она лесбиянка?  
\- Клара или Жаклин? Обе ответят «нет», верить им или не верить - решай сам, как тебе больше нравится. По-моему, это безразлично, я на твоем месте лучше бы выяснил, не спит ли с женщинами Эрик Брун. Но кажется, не спит, ему и так хорошо. И с тобой будет не просто хорошо, а прекрасно.  
\- Ты надо мной смеешься.  
\- Нет, я плачу над ним. Упаси господи влюбиться в тебя, лучше сразу выйти в окно с первого этажа и сбежать на другой континент. А ведь он влюбится, вот увидишь.  
Верьте Раймундо, дитя мое, он проницателен и прозорлив, и пусть вас не спасет его прозорливость, пусть вы все равно поступите по-своему, это неважно, гораздо важнее, что все сбудется именно так, как он говорил, вы сами увидите. Эрик Брун сейчас тоже безумно счастлив - не с кем-то, но в полном одиночестве, он не знает, какая страсть подстерегает его за углом, неизлечимая любовь всей жизни, ужасное дело, таких влюбленных надо в инфекционные больницы увозить и держать в карантине, пока не выздоровеют, а лучше даже на остров, изолированный остров для прокаженных, и пусть они там либо выживают, либо вымирают, перекрестно заражают друг друга и убивают своих любимых. Не стоит спешить вообще и спешить к нему, он еще свое получит, он еще пожалеет о своей гомосексуальности, а значит - о своей беззащитности перед Руди: ему деваться некуда, ему проще сдаться, уступить, дать Руди, чего Руди хочет, - а вот теперь, пожалуйста, хихикай, ведь речь не о деньгах, а о любви. Как любопытен Руди, рассуждал Раймундо, как любопытен ты, мой дорогой, ведь строго говоря - это я тебя беру, это я тебя имею, активен я, а ты пассивен, но получается наоборот: не ты даешь, но я тебе даю, и мне кажется, с Бруном будет то же самое, он будет тебя трахать, но ты его возьмешь и поимеешь, проглотишь целиком, он и ахнуть не успеет, как пропадет в твоей глубокой глотке, в твоем голодном рту.  
Руди-Рудольф слушал его, не слушал его, отвернувшись лицом к стене, спал, не спал, нужно выбрать что-то одно, с отрицанием или без отрицания, он молчал, пока Раймундо говорил ему гадости, молчал, пока Раймундо гладил его по спине, восхищаясь эстетически, не эротически: скучно быть эроманом, эроменом, эротоманом, мой милый Руди, лучше я буду эстетом, эстатом, экспатом, ты тоже экспат, лучше я буду играть в слова и тебя научу играть, лучше я вконец заморочу тебя, пока ты меня не заморочил, пока ты не очаровал меня до смерти, мне конец, если ты меня очаруешь, я пропал, а я хочу пожить еще немного. Как странно - в огромной квартире, в музейной квартире с высокими потолками и парадными анфиладами, в квартире с полудюжиною спален, с дюжиною кроватей, они делили и спальню, и кровать, и засыпая, подвигались все ближе и ближе друг к другу, прижимались теснее, обнимались во сне и просыпались, почти задохнувшись, в отпечатках пальцах - как трупы на месте преступления, Руди, очаровательные трупы в кровоподтеках и синяках. У Руди кожа была грубее, он весь - целиком - очень груб, и к завтраку следы сходили без следа, и плечи, и спина, и шея - белы и золотисты, и теплы, и сладки на вкус, жаль, нельзя укусить, кругом фотографы и репортеры, и Раймундо в рубашке и пиджаке, чтоб все пуговицы застегнуты доверху, чтоб рукава - до запястий, Раймундо с припудренным горлом наклонялся к нему и проводил пуховкой по его щеке, беличьей лапкой поправлял грим и жмурился от вспышек, и шептал сквозь зубы: улыбнись же, ну улыбнись, ну.  
\- Раймундо, - сонно сказал Рудольф, - Раймундо, а ведь меня правда хотят убить.  
\- Хочешь, я приставлю к тебе полицейского? Двух полицейских, мускулистых, смуглых и с толстыми стволами. Они будут защищать тебя днем и ночью, доблестно защищать. Закрывать своими телами.  
\- А как же ты?  
\- А меня убьют вместо тебя, конечно, надо же хоть кого-нибудь убить. Перестань, не накручивай себя, слишком опасно тебя убирать. Они пошипят еще немного и проглотят. И сделают вид, что тебя вообще никогда не существовало. Тоже неприятно, но хотя бы не смертельно.  
\- Я понимаю, но я все равно боюсь. Помнишь то письмо? Анонимное, мне писали, что мне сломают ноги.  
\- По-моему, тебе просто желали удачи. Чтоб тебе ногу сломать, дорогой, а лучше обе ноги. И ведь сработало, согласись, все идет удачнее некуда. Для тебя, ну и для меня немножко.  
\- Мне страшно.  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Раймундо.  
\- Что, Руди? - спросил Раймундо. - Что, радость моя?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Раз ничего, тогда обними меня.  
Он мог бы влюбиться по уши в этого Руди, горячего испуганного Руди, обнимавшего так крепко и приникавшего так тесно, иглу не просунешь между ними, тем более - ангелов, он мог бы влюбиться, да он уже почти влюбился, и баюкал Руди в объятиях, охраняя от милых соотечественников, от угроз и убийц, от анонимных писем, свиста, кошачьего воя, и чувствовал, что это, оказывается, блаженно и сладко - охранять и хранить Руди, заботиться и присматривать, и утешать, и целовать ему веки, чтобы он засыпал скорее, спокойнее засыпал. Дитя мое, твердил когда-то покойный маркиз, мертвый маркиз, мне ничего от тебя не нужно, ни совокуплений, ни минетов, ни других интимных услуг, когда ты доживешь до моих лет, ты поймешь, как прекрасно просто лежать рядом с юношей вроде тебя, как прекрасно прикасаться к нему и ласкать, не возбуждая и не возбуждаясь, в наш век не хватает невинности, а для секса у меня есть мой секретарь, он очень расторопен, и я ему за это хорошо плачу. Раймундо, ничье дитя, племянник без дядюшки, без дядюшкиного наследства, платил теперь Руди - и хорошо платил, но не за расторопность под одеялом, не за интимные услуги, и даже не за то, что Руди лежал рядом, нет, за танец платил и не требовал ничего сверх танца, и не соблазнял Руди, о, тоже нет, ничего подобного, это Руди его соблазнил. Это все обаяние Руди, чертово обаяние, улыбки, гримасы, капризы, обиды, скрытые страхи, упрямство, нахальство, миллион нервных срывов, ни одной убитой нервной клетки, все целы, и сам Руди неуязвим: все вокруг сойдут от него и из-за него с ума, а он останется - в своем уме, при своем рассудке, он всех переживет, как простейшие микроорганизмы переживут ядерную зиму, хоть он не простейший, он сложнейший макроорганизм, у него повышенная устойчивость, он цепкий, он одуванчик, прорастающий сквозь бетонные плиты. А я, признавал Раймундо, хрупкое растение, я погибну от слишком сильного ветра задолго до мировой войны, что, говоря между нами, не так уж плохо, в смерти хочется сохранить индивидуальность, а не сгорать в общем взрыве или в эпидемии, но бог знает, когда будут эти взрывы и эпидемии, надеюсь, еще не скоро, и пожить мне тоже хочется, и поэтому надо беречься, не связываться с чересчур темпераментными беглецами из темпераментных государств, не пить лимонады со льда и не спать голым на сквозняке, так, как я сплю сейчас. В открытое окно лезли каштановые лапы, лезли тени и отдаленные голоса, нигде не найдешь тишины в этом городе, куда ни заберись - в дорогой аррондисман, на бедную окраину, на гору, под гору, все одно и то же, везде будут лишние звуки, куски музыки, разговоры и поцелуи, звоночки ночных такси, и никуда от них не денешься, привыкай или закрывай окна, задыхайся под вентилятором, он, кстати, невыносимо шумит. Уйти бы в монастырь, уехать бы к океану, куда-нибудь в безлюдье, поскучать там неделю, а лучше две, оборвав все связи, оставив любовников и знакомых, и радость мою Жаклин, и деньги радости моей, хорошие деньги; пусть все думают, что он умер, он и вправду мертв, тем счастливее станет возвращение с той стороны, с того света, когда уж все вздохнут и поверят, что обойдутся без него, напрасно, напрасно, не обойдутся.  
Но утром, сидя за завтраком в голубой столовой, он чувствовал себя вполне исцеленным, он и был исцелен и спокойно намазывал булочку маслом: у выздоровевших всегда удивительный аппетит, хорошо бы положить ломтик ветчины, как на острове, или добавить джема, как на континенте, налить в кофе жирных сливок, но без сахара, пожалуйста, с сахаром слишком сладко, а со сливками в самый раз. Как славно завтракать вдвоем и никуда не спешить, как славно быть вдвоем, пока дождь стучит по карнизу: не забудьте, сегодня выходной, нетеатральный и внеклассный день, и можно заняться чем угодно: отправиться ли в галерею или в галери-лафайетт, в мокрый буа-де-булонь, стучать прустовскими тростями по прустовским дорожкам, в гости, в кино, к портным, к антикварам и к букинистам, на вокзал к настоящим и в фантастическую лавочку к игрушечным поездам, и к обеду навестить Жаклин или Клару, Жаклин и Клару, и вместе с ними поехать куда-нибудь - после обеда, или никуда не ехать, остаться дома, до ночи играть вчетвером в карты, не на деньги, а просто так, Руди не умеет играть, но ничего, мы его научим. Он смотрел, как Руди-Рудольф кладет в рот попеременно кусочек омлета, кусочек помидора, кусочек омлета, кусочек помидора, желтое и красное, предосторожность и запрет, он смотрел и думал, что Руди непредсказуем и мил, и от этой непредсказуемости с ним скоро станет скучно, и как хорошо все-таки, что они не подписали контракт на шесть лет, это было бы несносно, и надо потерпеть еще немного, полтора месяца, месяц и три недели, и расстаться с Руди, расстаться с самим балетом, навсегда, навсегда. Впрочем, нет ничего короче этих вечных и навечных расставаний, они обратимы и мимолетны, отменяемы в любой момент, Раймундо и об этом знал - всегда остается лазейка в том самом подписанном контракте, всегда остается возможность сбежать, он знал об этом и не собирался сбегать, он только думал - как думают о самоубийстве, но не о смерти, о том, как убить себя, но не умереть и жить дальше, но в другом доме, с другими людьми.  
\- Ты все-таки влюблен в меня, а, Раймундо? - спросил Рудольф.  
Все заканчивалось этим проклятым вопросом: ну ладно тебе притворяться, давай, раскалывайся, ты в меня влюблен или нет, тебе же лучше, если влюблен, и тебе же, не мне, - хуже. В глаза мне смотри, сука, и не виляй, добавили бы компатриоты в глухих костюмчиках, топтуны с квадратными плечами, громилы из разведшколы, у них дурные оценки по иностранному языку, да ничего, и без языка их поймут, когда они двинут кулаком в зубы, чтоб заплевал кровью, чтоб не дрыгался, все выкладывал, ишь, развалился тут, как в гостях, расселся, как у тещи, а ну, стой смирно, в бога-душу-мать, и отвечай без фокусов, отвечай, тебе говорят. Но Рудольф не бил, не собирался бить, Рудольф улыбался очаровательно и пожимал Раймундо ногу под столом: сам все расскажешь, куда ты денешься; он уверен в своем очаровании, и это несносно, хочется назло ему все отрицать, но нет любви, и отрицать нечего, и нет сил оттолкнуть его, когда он так ласкается, так пристает. Пора вставать и выходить из зеленого зазеркалья, пора возвращаться на побережье, на вольный воздух, жить дальше по милости мадонны или по милости балетмейстера, сочинившего всю эту ерунду: в финале все бросают цветы и смеются, а потом торопятся прочь со сцены, переодеваться и снимать накладные ресницы, стирать помаду с губ и блестки с висков; я тоже хочу переодеться и смыть краску, и заняться чем-нибудь другим, например, фотографией, или, допустим, литературой, или ботаникой, или политикой, не удерживай меня, Руди, не улыбайся мне, а то я с ума сойду. Он смял салфетку и взглянул на Рудольфа, чувствуя, что возбуждается, хорошо бы встать и нагнуть Руди прямо здесь, разложить на столе, на хлебных крошках, и тоже смазать сливочным маслом, хорошо бы оттрахать его напоследок, чтоб не забывался и поменьше болтал о любви, но и это несносно, радость моя, все на свете несносно, и проще не дергаться, а то - предупреждали уже, сто раз предупреждали, - а то хуже будет. «Так ты все-таки влюблен в меня, а?» - спросил Рудольф, и Раймундо ответил ему - без фокусов, без уверток, ответил блаженно и беспечно:  
\- Что ты, Руди, я тебе уже говорил, что нет.  
\- А мне кажется, ты в меня влюбился, но не хочешь себе признаваться, не хочешь признаваться мне, ну и глупо. Придется признаться.  
\- Или ты будешь выбивать из меня признание, да? Вцепишься в меня и не отпустишь, пока я не начну хрипеть и корчиться, как удавленник.  
\- Пока не получишь оргазм.  
\- И это не исключено. Ах, Руди, бог с тобой, я тебя очень люблю. Но когда ты уйдешь от меня к Эрику Бруну...  
\- ...когда я уйду от тебя к Эрику Бруну?..  
\- Честное слово, я выпью и скажу: уф!


End file.
